


First Order Atelier: A Sexy Reylo Twitter Fic

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Undertones, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bratting, Cat-calling, Come Marking, Communication, Complete, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Food, Happily Ever After, Insecurity, Masturbation, Multimedia, Negotiated kink, No Pregnancy, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rey is on birth control, Rey's car breaks down at night, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Unprotected Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Video, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, audio, blindfold, intimidation by group of intoxicated men, limo sex, phone sex kinda, remote vibrator, rey eats cereal, sad childhoods, these two really need to talk, thirst traps, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: When Rey Niima writes a withering review of his best sex toy, Ben Solo, founder & designer of First Order Atelier, will stop at nothing to prove he can get her off.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 655
Kudos: 687
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies/gifts), [HighLadySolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/gifts), [ElegyGoldsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegyGoldsmith/gifts), [HouseholdReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseholdReylo/gifts), [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle/gifts).



>   
> moodie by [curiousniffin](https://twitter.com/curiousniffin)  
> Beta: [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies)
> 
> This is a WIP, multimedia Twitter fic that will be updated [here](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1315472099167875072?s=20) as well on AO3 to allow accessibility via alt text for screen readers. All images will have alt text (feedback is encouraged as this is my first time doing this). For the audio portion, a transcript will also be linked.
> 
> Longer portions of this fic may _only_ be posted to AO3, TBD.
> 
> Housekeeping:
> 
>   * timestamps matter not (time isn't real anyway)
>   * expect smutty, smutty, smut. twitter posts will be tagged NSFW for content warnings, but be sure to read the tags here as well!
>   * enjoy! (it would really make Ben happy if you did)
> 


1\. Rey stumbles upon an interesting sponsored ad on Instagram.

2\. Who can resist a good sale?  


3\. *adds to cart*  


4\. Three days later...  


5\. Three hours later...  


6\. Surely it's not at all embarrassing to have the actual creator of the sex toy you hate send you an e-mail about your shitty review. 

7\. Ben Solo, ethical businessperson  


8\. Intrigued by the special attention she's receiving, Rey does some research. 

Oh no, he's hot.

9\. Can't hurt to just look...  


10\. ...and apparently he's famous.  


11\. Hmm... what's this? A radio interview? Rey puts on her headphones.

12\. Not Rey getting flustered at the sound of his voice. 

Or jealous of these callers…

(May want to get those headphones, babes)

[Text Transcript here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1g0KeOoXon3pvwFFxeRnk7O9ZLsdF_LHNGp6VDZUpwIs/edit?usp=sharing)

[infinitegalaxies](https://soundcloud.com/user-46248415) · [GOOD MORNING GLORIA: Ben Solo of First Order Atelier](https://soundcloud.com/user-46248415/good-morning-gloria-ben-solo-of-first-order-atelier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO THE CAST OF GOOD MORNING GLORIA!
> 
> Bazine:  
> [@HighLadySolo](https://twitter.com/highladysolo)
> 
> Gloria:  
> [@HouseHoldReylo](https://twitter.com/householdreylo)
> 
> Ben: Anonymous
> 
> Caller 1:  
> [@HouseHoldreylo](https://twitter.com/Householdreylo)
> 
> Caller 2:  
> [@HighLadySolo](https://twitter.com/highladysolo)
> 
> Caller 3:  
> [@ElegyGoldSmith](https://twitter.com/ElegyGoldsmith)
> 
> Caller 4:  
> [@Ev3rMichelle](https://twitter.com/Ev3rMichelle)
> 
> Script:  
> Myself, [@HouseholdReylo](https://twitter.com/Householdreylo) and improv by all cast members
> 
> Sound Editing: Myself
> 
> ++++
> 
> Please enjoy this amazing Hux and Millicent artwork by [@reylologist](https://twitter.com/reylologist/status/1365483295249735688) on Twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are HAPPENING!

15\. Rey is in a crisis. 

16\. What to do, what to do...

17\. Rose is not having it. 

18\. 🐈🐈🐈

19.Just say no to ☎️  


20\. Oh, he’s got her number alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just customer service, that's all.

21\. Ben is extremely dedicated to customer service. 

22\. When Rose tells you to do something, you just do it okay?

23\. Nothing to see here

Click [here](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1316615636114702338?s=20) to view the video of Rey taking the survey.

24\. It's not like Ben is hitting refresh constantly on q/ualtrics dot com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the survey is real! [See for yourself!](https://tinyurl.com/firstorderatelier)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey communicate

25\. Ben: King of Small Talk and easing into conversations

26\. They are definitely doing this. 

27\. This is some comprehensive follow up 

28\. Ben also does some research.

29\. Oh no, she’s hot. 

Click [ to see Ben scrolling through Rey's instagram account.](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1316904367312822273?s=20)

30\. Two hours and eleven minutes later… 

  


31\. Shh. She’s thinking. 

32\. Rey is totally calm and 100% fine. 

33\. He’s not actually gonna call right?  
Rey leaned over the kitchen counter in the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Rose, re-reading Ben’s texts as she spooned Froot Loops into her mouth. 

Up until this point, Ben had seemed fairly sincere about his desire to provide her with a high level of customer service, displaying nothing but the utmost professional courtesy. 

Still, she couldn't help but find it unusual that the literal founder of the company was so invested in whether she got off on one of his products. Surely he had other customers to worry about. 

Was he pissed about her review? Maybe he simply saw her as a business problem to be solved. Or, maybe, she was a fun little challenge outside of his regular routine. Regardless of the reason, it was intriguing to have him focus on her so intensely. 

34\. Right?

Not to mention, it was kind of nice to have her needs be considered for once. Most men, in her experience at least, couldn’t care less if she got off or not.

Just as she shoveled another giant scoop of sugary rainbow-colored rings into her mouth, she nearly choked on her cereal as her heart practically jumped out of her chest. 

35\. THIS IS FINE 

Click [here](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies/status/1316933458208477184?s=20) to view the video of Ben calling Rey (with audio).


	5. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part will only live on AO3!

_"Oh my god.”_

She was so startled, she hadn’t meant to answer. In fact, she had nearly dropped her phone in her cereal bowl.

"Rey?”

“Yes, sorry, this is Rey. Ben?”

“Yeah, hey. Is now a good time?”

Yes? Not really, but yes? She was terrified but also thrilled. She had to compose herself.

“Yes, uh, of course, just give me a second.”

Rey muted the phone, then proceeded to shriek like a teenage fangirl. 

Seven seconds later, after she had calmed down, she dropped her spoon in the bowl with a plunk and ran to her bedroom for some privacy, in case Rose happened to come home and catch her in the act. The last thing she needed right now was Rose watching her, gloating and cheering her on like an embarrassing mom as she bravely tolerated talking to another human on the phone. 

A very attractive human, to be specific.

Sucking a droplet of splashed milk off of her thumb, Rey flopped down on her bed before unmuting herself. 

“Thanks for waiting, I’m back," she exclaimed a little too loudly, trying not to sound out of breath.

“It’s no problem at all Rey,” Ben replied calmly. She was the opposite of calm, hearing her name come out of his mouth. “Thanks so much for taking the time to speak with me today about your preferences and potential ideas for improvement in regards to the _Order 69 rechargeable 2-in-1 G-Spot Dildo Clitoral Sucking Waterproof Vibrator with 10 Vibration patterns._ This won’t take long.” 

_Oh God, he actually said the full name._

She was both amused at his dedication and a bit disappointed upon hearing that this wouldn’t “take long.” Though, she should have known that his apparent obsession with her liking his product was the only reason he was on the phone with her right now. He was still being so damned professional. Still, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have a teensy little celebrity crush on him after her extensive Googling session. 

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the short, boring market research type questionnaire he was surely about to deliver. “Um, sure. What do you want to know?”

“I just have a few standard questions I’d like to ask to help improve function and design. First question: do you prefer vibration or suction?”

_Jesus Christ._

Rey steadied herself, inhaling shakily. The words were innocent yet incredibly filthy coming from him, with his deep, resonant voice. It was a bit raspier and sleepier than when she had heard him on the radio show. _Good Morning Radio Ben_ was sexy, sure, but _Late Night Market Research Ben’s_ voice sent a shiver down her spine and caused her to clench involuntarily. 

She reached into the bedside drawer to pull out the toy in question, examining it as her heart rate started to pick up incrementally. 

“Um, depends on the mood I’m in I guess. Both are nice.”

“Mmhmm, excellent." In the background, Rey could hear soft scritching sounds. _Was he writing this down?_ "And in terms of intensity where would you rate your ideal vibration level, on a scale of one to ten?”

“Hmm hang on a sec.” As she considered this question, Rey gently toyed with the buttons on the vibrator. Ten vibration and suction patterns and not _one_ was just right. She accidentally turned it on, nearly giving herself a heart attack, and quickly depressed the button to deactivate it again. Hopefully he hadn’t heard. 

“Um, just thinking," she recovered. "I guess six to seven? It depends.” She paused as she pondered his question. “Sometimes I’m just more sensitive sometimes than others. I’d like something in the middle, like a six-and-a-half or seven-and-a-half. You know, just more options depending on how I’m feeling that day.”

_Or how horny versus tired I am. Sometimes a girl needs a little more oomph._

“Got it. I think I can fine tune it to add more variation. And this one might feel a little personal, so I understand if you don’t want to answer. However, it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a long time and I’d really like to see if it’s worth trying.”

Rey almost laughed at the word ‘personal.’ This guy was something else. “Uhh, I’ll let you know. Shoot.”

“Do you have any interest in simulated cunnilingus? Like, if a toy feels more like a tongue?”

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her clit throbbed sympathetically. She ran her thumb over both the tip of the g-spot portion of the _Order 69_ toy as well as the suction part. Both were soft and supple, but not as soft as a tongue.

“I uh, I need to think a little, just give me a sec.”

  
Before her sentence was finished, Rey put her phone on her chest and pulled her shorts down to rub the insertable appendage of the silky silicone toy over her clit, gathering wetness from below to stroke herself fluidly. It felt like it might be similar to what she remembered someone’s _tongue_ feeling like, although it had been quite some time since a guy had bothered to even offer. 

Was her breathing getting heavier? Ben cleared his throat, snapping her to attention. 

“Take your time. Like I said, I understand if––”

“I suppose,” she cut in, “that a softer suction piece might be nice. Sorry, I don’t know what they’re called.”

“The silicone head, got it. Softer, maybe more pliable to give it a little movement; give some bounce to it. Sounds amazing." His voice became more excited, as if he'd had some sort of epiphany. "Thanks Rey! This is exactly what I needed to know. You’ve been so g– _helpful._ ”

Every word that came out of his mouth was more unintentionally sinful than the last. 

_He wanted to say I was good._

She stifled a soft whimper as she lowered the toy to breach her entrance, shoving her panties and sleep shorts down to mid-thigh, clenching slightly around the tip of it as his voice washed over her.

"Of course, thanks for going to all this trouble. To be honest, I'm not used to this level of service from any company, let alone a, you know,” she nearly whispered, “a sex toy one."

He chuckled softly, the warm timbre of his voice reverberating through the tiny speaker on her outdated iPhone. It sent a tiny wave of goosebumps down her neck as if it were an intimate physical touch instead of merely sound waves. She rubbed the tip of the toy back up over her clit, being careful not to verbalize her pleasure, like she usually did when she was alone, her music turned up loud to cover the sounds.

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re _just_ a sex toy company. But you’re right. I do pride myself on going above and beyond. Maybe some would even go so far as to say I’m a little _too_ intense.” He let out a breathy laugh. “It’s just my nature, I guess. This company is my passion. I eat, sleep, and breathe it.” His voice turned wistful as he seemed to consider what a workaholic he sounded like, something Rey related to on a deep level. “I don’t have time for much else.”

He seemed as genuine, if not more so, talking to her now, than he had come across in all of his press interviews. Even if this was just some carefully crafted persona he put on for work, she decided live in the moment––the one where she was currently pleasuring herself to the sound of his voice.

“Well, that’s great,” she swallowed thickly as her brain switched gears. “It’s great that you have something you believe in so strongly. I can be like that about car engines too.” 

She couldn’t believe they were talking about work, which was the furthest thing from her mind right now, but his voice still made her feel warm and floaty, and she felt her guard come tumbling down. With her phone still resting on her chest, she slid the toy over her soaked folds, teasing herself with the tip for a bit before impaling herself on it completely. She then nestled the sucking part right over her clit and turned the toy on to a lower setting than usual. It was far enough away that surely he wouldn't hear the buzzing, her horny mind reasoned. But reason was the furthest thing from her mind, now that she was having a not-so-casual phone conversation with a sex toy CEO about her masturbation preferences.

She willed herself to focus on the sound of his voice, even though she was getting lost in it. Ben continued on, seemingly oblivious to her sin. “Oh, interesting. I dabbled a bit in engines myself, it definitely helps with my designs.”

“Cool, cool. I’m a mechanic, but I’m studying to be an engineer.” She paused, when she realized her voice was becoming higher pitched as her pleasure started to build. “Um, I want to design engines, not just fix them. Maybe figure out how to stop them from breaking in the first place.”

“I totally get that. That’s a big part of my mission. That’s why it’s so important to me to really understand what I got wrong with this one. I just hate the thought of it not being absolutely perfect. That it didn’t do what it was supposed to do. You know, what it should have done for you. I really can’t thank you enough for speaking with me.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Rey cooed quietly. _Literally._ “But I should really go,” _Before I come_. “I have to um,” her breath caught as she felt herself get closer to the edge. “I have to be at work early tomorrow.” 

“Oh, sure. I forget that not everyone works twenty-four hours a day like me,” he paused, and she swore she heard the shuffling of clothing in the background or sheets rustling, maybe. He did say he wasn’t at his desk. “Most normal people are asleep by now, is that right?”

“Oh, hear you, I’m close––” she swallowed heavily, her voice nearly breaking, “to working that much myself. But I do carve out a few hours for sleep here and there.” She let out a small whimper she hoped he wouldn’t hear as she ratcheted up to her peak. 

His voice lowered a bit. “I should let you go then. Sleep is important.” He paused, and he let out another little laugh, this one a bit more _knowing_. “You know, I hear orgasms help.” 

She opened her mouth, but only a tiny squeak came out. _Holy fuck._ She really was close now, and it was hard to tell if he was still talking shop, or if he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. 

“Sweet dreams, Rey.” His voice sounded positively sinful. 

“Goodnight, Ben,” she croaked.

As the toy buzzed over her clit and within, she pictured what it would be like if Ben were propped up above her, looking at her with those warm hazel eyes as he drove into her again and again.

_You’re so beautiful Rey._

Suddenly, it felt better than ever before, as if his voice, even just imagining it in her head, had been the missing functionality she’d needed all along. She was inspired by his _cunnilingus_ comment, so as she pressed the sucker down over her clit, she wiggled it slightly in a mimic of a tongue licking slowly up and down. She was so wet it made a shameful slurping sound.

_You’ve been so good._

His name escaped her mouth as she neared her release, a breathy moan she could barely contain.

“Ben!”

She pressed down harder on the clit sucker, and before she knew it she was coming forcefully with an inhuman wail, clenching rhythmically around the toy.

She laid there panting afterwards, relishing the near-perfect, yet not quite fullness, picturing him collapsed on top of her, still filling her with his hot spend, while whispering, “ _Good girl. So, so good,”_ in her ear. He’d nuzzle his nose into her cheek reverently before he kissed her mouth softly and slowly with his full lips. 

She laid there for a moment panting, imagining how they would feel, skin to skin, him pressing down on her as the air slowly left her lungs. Exhausted, she removed the toy and dropped it onto the sheets beside her stretching her limbs out like a starfish on the bed, as the remaining aftershocks coursed through her. 

_Sweet dreams, Rey._

She pulled up her shorts before curling up on her side, snuggled under her blankets, her nearly forgotten phone dropping to the bed. She switched off her lamp and, noticing her phone’s battery was extremely low all of a sudden, plugged it in before collapsing again onto her pillow. It wasn’t long until she fell into a deep sleep. 

Sweet dreams indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much more to come! Thanks for all of your awesome reactions. I'm LIVING FOR THEM!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo might have some game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter count. Each chapter corresponds to the update that was made on twitter, so the same cliffhangers are present. Thanks for sticking with my WIP! As always if you need more tags or have any feedback about the alt text feel free to comment or dm me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies)

37\. It’s 7 am Ben  
  


38\. Ease into it eh?  


39\. She is totally not avoiding this conversation  


40\. Ben, whatever you do, DO NOT go on twitter 

  
  
41\. Oh snap🤭  


42\. I think we have established he is far from subtle  


43\. *clutches pearls*  


44\. Okay Rey 😏  


45\. Yes Ben are you as stupid rich as you are stupid hot?

  


46: 👀  
  


47\. He’s on a roll folks  
  


48\. The next night  


49\. Ben can imagine the rest

  
50\. Well ok then

51\. One morning Rey gets a package. 

That’s funny. She doesn’t remember ordering anything...  


52\. Inside, there is a letter.  



	7. The Unboxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's in the box????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinedaysies) for the awesome alpha work and holding my hand through this long journey! You're my rock!

Rey and Rose sat on the floor of the living room, surrounded by piles of red and black tissue paper and seemingly countless boxes of brightly colored dildos and vibrators of varying girths and lengths. There were also flavored lubes (Maple Bourbon Barbecue and Teriyaki), CBD-infused lube, and a small wedge-shaped pillow with what appeared to be a slot for inserting a dildo, along with a variety of other toys and ‘sexual aids’. 

“Damn, Rey, this is some freaky shit. What is up with this guy? He in love with you or something?”

“Rose!” Rey’s cheeks reddened. “No. I mean, maybe. It all started with him being super intense about getting feedback from me and then it kind of escalated to us chatting a bit more. But he must have sent this days ago, right after we talked—.” Rey’s eyes widened and her voice began to trail off. 

“—on the phone...” 

Rey’s heart started to pound, and she searched the pile of tissue paper to snatch up the handwritten letter she had only quickly glanced at before tearing into the box full of goodies. 

_PS: I really enjoyed our phone call._

_Hope you slept very, very well._

_I know I did._

She now remembered with startling clarity that her phone had been nearly dead when she was about to go to sleep. She couldn’t remember hanging up at all, only plugging it in and quickly falling asleep, exhausted from the powerful voice-induced orgasm.

_He knew._

He sent her this big box of sex toys because _he knew._

“ _Fuck_.”

“What sweetie?” Rose asked absentmindedly as she tried on a pair of black leather restraints, a black silk mask crookedly fastened around her forehead.

Rey tried doing the math, all while a blush crept up to cover her chest and face in crimson heat. They had talked on the phone, then a few days of texting led to half-naked selfies and flirting shamelessly. He _had_ to have sent her this gift before he became more than just a customer service rep and she became more than just another customer. 

_But definitely after he heard her scream his name in ecstasy._

“Oh God. _Oh God._ Rose!” Rey wrung her hands together and then picked up her phone to frantically look through her texts. “He definitely started flirting with me _after_ we talked on the phone. I didn’t think anything of it because he’s so hot and he’s been nothing but super sweet. But—” Rey said in a rush, then paused, debating whether or not to share her abject humiliation with her best friend. 

Rey silently held up her phone with the image of Ben’s chiseled torso for Rose to view. “Hot damn! Yeah, he wants to _fuck_ ,” Rose joked, drawing out the expletive in a giddy tone.

“Yeah, probably? Also, I mean, I uh, _might have_ masturbated to the sound of his voice,” Rey winced. Rose stopped reading the label on a lube bottle to look up at Rey, her jaw slowly dropping.

“And he _might_ have heard me,” Rey finished with a grimace.

Rose burst out laughing. “Woah, woah, woah. You're telling me you were touching yourself while carrying on a conversation with him? Holy shit, Rey. He’s probably in love with you now,” she continued grasping her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. “I’m not gonna lie, that's pretty brave of you. How long did it take him to figure it out? Did he seem into it? Did he do it too?”

  
  
Rey shook her head, still a bit stunned at the revelation. “Honestly, I had no idea he knew at all until this very moment. He hasn’t mentioned it. I mean, except for this cryptic note at the bottom.” Rey gestured at the myriad display of sex toys around them while Rose looked at his letter. “But look around. He _definitely_ knows. What the fuck do I do Rose?”

“That’s really up to you, sweetie,” Rose responded affably. “But what’s the big deal? He’s a sex toy company owner. Maybe this is the only way he knows how to court the ladies.”

“Oh God, maybe. I don’t know,” she paused to let that thought sink in. “But still. I’m not used to getting gifts like this. Plus, I barely spent a fraction of what all this cost. It’s too much––all of it.” Rey shrugged as her eyes swept over the excess surrounding her. 

Rose scoffed, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it babe, he’s rich, and this stuff probably doesn’t cost as much as he’s charging for it anyway. It was probably already just laying around his office or something.”

Rey paused for a second to contemplate the hilarious thought of Ben sitting in his office surrounded by piles of vibrators and dildos. “But what if this is his MO, Rose? Like he pretends it’s about customer service, but if you flirt with him the slightest bit, a box of surprise dildos shows up at your door.”

Rose smirked as she popped the cap on a bottle of flavored lube to smell it. “This really does smell like Maple Bourbon Barbecue,” she sniffed, before responding to Rey’s panicked assertion. “I mean, he’s a _man_ so I wouldn’t put it past him. But you’re not just another _Good Morning Gloria_ Groupie, Rey. Maybe he really likes you, have you actually considered that?”   
  


Rey pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. “I mean, no, not really. What would he even see in someone like me? I’m just a regular person with a blue collar job who goes to college. He’s a hot millionaire. A fucking sex symbol.” She sighed, pulling at a thread at the bottom of her sweater. “Maybe he’s just trying to prove a point. He’s been super nice, but I can tell it bothered him that his toy didn’t work for me. Maybe I'm just some kind of project to him?”

“I don’t know about that," Rose disagreed. "I mean, even if it did bother him, he seems to genuinely be interested in you too,” Rose became distracted as she fiddled with a small dildo with a pump designed to squirt lube out of the tip. She tossed it onto the pile and her face lit up with a slight smirk. “Ooh! Maybe he wants to be your sugar daddy! Help you rise above your meager station in life,” she said wistfully then giggled, smacking Rey lightly on the knee with a leather riding crop. Rey gave her a light-hearted eye roll in response before Rose continued. “Come on Rey, don’t be silly. You said he followed you on Insta right? _And_ he liked all your pics like a huge dork? Dude totally has a crush on you.”

“A crush? Yeah right. As if he can’t just get any woman he wants at any time.” She shook her head.   
“And please, I’m no sugar baby. I work my ass off helping manage Dex’s Auto Body _and_ I’m getting my degree,” Rey folded her arms over her chest defiantly. “Besides, once I graduate I’m definitely moving on to bigger and better things.” She exhaled dramatically as she considered it, but only for a second. “I mean, would I love to not worry about rent and bills and my inevitable descent into crippling student loan debt? Sure. But I don’t want to be anyone’s actual _toy_ either. Plus I just don’t want to feel like I owe anyone anything.”

“Hey girl, I get it. You are a strong, independent woman and you’ve worked so hard to get to where you are. Maybe don’t instantly assume the worst about him though? What do you have to lose? I mean, look at all this stuff. Don’t you wanna get a demonstration from the man himself?” Rose smirked, eyebrows wagging suggestively.

Rey laughed heartily, picking up one of the dildos and tapping it absentmindedly against her chin as she contemplated the idea. “You know what Rose? You’re right. I mean, he’s sexy, and sweet, and he loves to help give women orgasms. I don’t know why I have to overthink everything.”  
  


“Just go with the flow baby, go with the flow,” Rose wisely intoned as she fumbled with the leather cuffs. “Shit, I think I’m stuck, can you help me?”

“Oh my god,” Rey snorted. “Come here. And yeah I’ll consider it.”

Once Rose was freed from the aptly named _Force Bond_ _Restraints_ and in possession of her very own _Clit Silencer,_ she stood up to take her leave to head to Armie’s for the night. 

Rose wagged the riding crop in Rey’s direction. “Think about it babe. At least give it a chance.”

Rey rolled her eyes, suppressing a little grin. Rose was probably right. “We’ll see,” she huffed in return as Rose sashayed away.

Once she was gone, Rey continued rummaging through the pile and found something that piqued her interest even more so than the other things she’d found so far. She was surprised to see what appeared to be a newly improved _Order 69_. Her brain had been so overwhelmed by the gifts, and the realization of her E-rated telephonic performance, that she'd almost forgotten the part of the letter explaining that he had redesigned it just for her. 

Her eyes scanned excitedly over the back of the package, learning about the features that had been improved based on her feedback. At the bottom of the description, though, something struck her with a slight mix of apprehension and arousal. Five little words: “You deserve to feel good.” 

The little hairs on the back of her neck prickled, as though she could already feel his breath there, whispering those words next to her ear. She shivered.

The toy inside looked similar to the one she had before, sleek black silicone and chrome accents. It came in the same glossy black box with red and silver lettering, the clear window in the front showing the L-shaped toy with the circular clit sucker and the ribbed appendage meant for stimulating one’s g-spot. 

She wore a stunned sort of lopsided smile as she broke the package open and pulled out his main gift to her. It felt solid in her hand, but the surface was so soft. She rubbed her thumb over the smooth ‘silicone head’ as he had called it on their phone call, and it had a nice give to it. It was much softer, just like he had described in his text.

She pressed the on button without thinking, surprised to see it was already charged. _Did he charge it for her?_ There seemed to be a few extra settings with more variation in the vibration. He had _actually_ listened to her. The realization sent a massive thrill to her core. _What could be sexier than a man listening for once?_ She turned it over in her palm, observing that it wasn’t too different from the previous model, but just understated enough in ways perhaps only she would notice and appreciate. 

She stood up to go wash it off and slid her thumb over the buttons unable to stop touching it, hardly believing it was real. She paused in her stride towards the bathroom when she felt, ever so subtly, the texture change beneath the pad of her thumb. She peered down at the toy, honing in on the metallic rim surrounding the control panel. The engraving was clear as day: 

_Rey_

He hadn’t just improved this toy in general, to roll it out to every other customer. This was custom; bespoke.

It was made _specifically,_ and _only for her._

Her mind raced. How in the world had he managed to get this done so fast? She imagined him working into the night on the new design, barking orders over Zoom and late night phone calls to his manufacturer, and then having it personally couriered by his army of helpers— or however any of that stuff worked. This wasn’t just a nice thing to do or a simple gesture of appreciation. He had gone completely overboard.

She stood frozen in the hallway, overcome with a lovely feeling: Ben Solo really did all of this for _her_. It felt nice, like a fuzzy blanket, or a warm cup of tea, or someone playing with your hair as you fall asleep. After she was finally able to move her feet again she went and sat down on her bed, savoring the feeling as long as she could, a goofy grin on her face. She held the toy in one hand and her phone in the other, trying to think of what to text him. 

_Thanks for the Order 69: Rey Edition._

_My very own sex toy, you shouldn't have!_

Rey shook her head, laughing to herself. She would play it cool. She would thank him, and hope that Rose was right, and not overthink it. 

_Here goes nothing._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey: I'm gonna play it cool  
> Ben: Chill? What is that?

53\. No pressure 👀  
  


54\. No big deal, just friend things  
  


55\. 🥺  
  


56\. Unless...  
  


57\. Yes. Yes it works for her!  
  


58\. Not pictured: Mitaka frantically entering her address into Waze  



	9. The Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding dong, your sexy DoorDash has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, unlike Ben Solo I take more than 20 min to get my shit together. Love you and thank you for all the lovely comments! Shoutout to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedaysies) for her amazing alpha work on this and for helping me evolve this story into something special!

Rey nearly dropped her phone as soon as she sent her last text.

_Holy fucking shit._

This was really happening. And in twenty minutes no less.

She took a steadying breath, thanking whatever gods there were that Rose had just left to stay at Hux’s again for the night, so she was free to have a tall, dark, and handsome sex toy emperor come over for a _demonstration_. She shot off an FYI text to Rose and dashed off to get ready.

Muttering obscenities to herself, she ran around the apartment, frantically throwing dirty dishes into the dishwasher haphazardly and then slamming the door shut without turning it on. She and Rose were both too busy to clean very much, and she imagined Ben was used to a spotless home cleaned by invisible, well-paid staff. 

Shedding her baggy t-shirt and pulling her hair out of its top knot, she bolted down the hall towards the bathroom to shower, shave, and brush her teeth in record time. Dripping wet and hastily wrapped in her last clean towel, she scrambled to her bedroom. After drying herself off and selecting some simple white lace panties, she decided to forgo a bra and pulled her go-to yellow sundress from the closet. Once that was shoved over her head, she made her way to her vanity to pop on some mascara. She wouldn’t be needing blush or lipstick, since her cheeks were already flushed with heat and her lips were reddened from worrying them with her teeth. It would probably just get messed up anyway, she hoped, if things went well.

Rey surveyed herself in her full length mirror, turning back and forth, and smoothing her hands over her hips as she tried to catch her breath. There was no need to bother with shoes, and she had only hastily made her bed after throwing literally everything that had been piled on it into her closet. 

It had been a while since she’d had anything resembling a date, so sure, she could _probably_ try harder, but this would all simply have to do. Only a few minutes remained until he would presumably appear on her doorstep like a sexy version of DoorDash.

The wait was killing her, nervous anticipation and want coiling in her gut. Not knowing exactly what his offer of a demonstration entailed, both thrilled and terrified her simultaneously. They were still in this somewhat nebulous space between friendship, and flirtation, and maybe being something _more_ , and she hoped tonight would be the night he could move on from his obsession with how she felt about his _products_ and maybe care a little bit more about how she felt about _him_. 

He was so meticulous and methodical. She wondered, giggling to herself, how much data he planned to collect on her masturbation preferences, or if this was going to be it. She imagined them together, old and gray in rocking chairs, Ben with a clipboard asking her how she liked his latest creation. 

_Imagine that._

She giggled to herself, but also couldn’t help the spiraling thoughts that followed. Was she really ready to date someone or for a relationship, especially with her crazy work hours and demanding school schedule? Hardly. But her pull towards him couldn't be denied, and he was certainly giving her every reason to stay invested, regardless of his motivations. Was it silly to even think ‘relationship’ at this point? She wondered if he really was as sweet and kind as he seemed, or if this was just a total player move on his part. _Let me show you how to use my toy and never call you again,_ she imagined a goofy version of his voice in her head saying.

Rey had never found herself close enough to imagine growing old with anyone. Not yet. Inevitably, in any type of dating situation she had found herself in over the years, doubt would creep into her veins like a poison, stemming from her abandonment issues—the only thing her parents had ever given her—and morphing into unwelcome, intrusive thoughts. 

_They didn’t stick around, so why would anybody else?_

_Better to leave them before they leave me._

But Ben had given her no cause to doubt him—yet. He _was_ kind, flirty, and extremely generous _,_ so she kept reminding herself not to overanalyze it or question it too much. Rose’s words rang in her ears, helping to stop the poisonous thoughts in their tracks. 

And speaking of Rose, Rey opened her phone to about fifteen excited text messages from her that mostly consisted of crude Spongebob memes. She smiled and shook her head, but was too nervous to reply. Her hands were practically trembling. 

_A glass of wine should help_. 

A few deep breaths and a heavy pour of Riesling later, she was restlessly, but excitedly, thrumming her fingers on the kitchen counter when her buzzer finally rang. 

She practically flew from the kitchen to press her index finger on the button to let him in the main entrance downstairs. She used the next thirty seconds to steady herself, and her breathing, imagining him as he appeared in his magazine photos: a crisp white tee, maybe a black leather jacket. Dark eyes and dark hair. Oozing sex appeal. Visualizing him in all of his glory helped calm her down mentally, despite making her panties a little damper every second. 

Yet, it occurred to her that she barely knew a thing about him other than what twenty minutes of casual internet lurking, some flirty texts, and a few sexy selfies had wrought. She really hardly knew much about Ben Solo at all. But that wouldn’t be true for much longer. 

A heavy knock on the door startled her. Through the peephole, she could see exactly what she had envisioned: he was real and he was _beautiful._ With shaky hands, she slid open the chain lock and turned the deadbolt, her heart pounding in her ears. 

_Pull yourself together Niima_. She twisted the knob with a deep breath and opened the door.

“Hi, come in,” she smiled, the words sounding more timid than she had intended.

He stepped tentatively towards her, bringing with him a waft of expensive cologne; subtle yet intoxicating with notes of vetiver and jasmine. He gave her a glance with his elevator eyes before returning the greeting, and the same excited, but anxious smile that she wore.

“Hey.” 

_That voice._ To hear it in person was a whole other level of sexy. To have him standing in front of her as well? 

_Overwhelming._

She willed herself to not pass out. 

He was dressed in a plain gray t-shirt under a brown leather bomber jacket, along with black jeans and all black Chuck Taylors: casual yet sexy. He was tall, and broad, and despite her five feet, seven inches of height, she felt so small in front of him—and he was _so_ close.

His hungry gaze never strayed as he moved past her so she could close the door. Once the deadbolt was locked, she turned around, leaning back onto the door while keeping her hands on the knob behind her back. She peered up at him, trying to think of something to say.

“Can I get you something to drink? I'm drinking white—”

“Sure,” he interrupted quickly. “That would be great.”

_Maybe he was a little on edge too._

Rey nodded then led him to the kitchen, grateful she had done a clean sweep. As she poured him a glass, he continued to eye her steadily. 

Rey broke the somewhat awkward silence as she handed him his wine, his fingers brushing hers as he cupped the glass, covering it entirely with his large hand. “So, you’re here. It’s good to finally meet you in person.” She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and it was definitely not from the wine. 

He laughed quietly. “I had to see you,” he took a sip of Riesling, his soft brown eyes crinkling at the corners as he looked at her over the rim of his glass. He swallowed hard, almost as if he were nervous. “You look so beautiful. ” As he placed his glass down onto the counter, he swept his tongue over his bottom lip. 

Rey was distracted, visually tracing the smattering of moles across his cheeks, noting the size and shape of each one. “Hmm?”

Suddenly, he closed the space between them, his large palms coming to rest on either side of her waist where she leaned against the counter, caging her in. His eyes were desperate and dark now. She gasped softly, but dared not move an inch, like prey frozen on the spot. She glanced down at his muscular chest that was heaving slowly in front of her, barely contained by his t-shirt, then back up to his arrestingly handsome face. 

“I said you look beautiful.” His eyes were focused directly on her mouth, his lips slightly parted. 

“Thank you,” she exhaled heavily, having held her breath ever since he pinned her there— pinned her without even touching her.

She nearly panted. “So do you.”

He growled almost imperceptibly then dipped down to press soft kisses to her neck. She melted into him instantly. His lips were plush and heavy against her heated skin and little goosebumps rolled in waves outward from wherever they landed. Her hands gripped the counter behind her, as if to anchor herself to reality somehow, lest she get swept away completely. His tongue slipped out to taste her skin, eliciting a small moan from her parted lips. 

Encouraged by her reaction, his hands left the counter, one reaching for her neck, and the other trailing down her body to land at her waist. He pulled her flush against him while her head fell back to give him more of her as he continued to pepper her neck and collarbone with fevered kisses, tracing her jaw, all the way up to her ear, where he nibbled delicately. She fisted the supple leather covering his biceps, finding nothing but hard muscle beneath. 

He pulled back suddenly, gripping the nape of her neck as he looked directly into her eyes. 

“Are you ready for your demonstration?” The edge of his mouth lifted into a tiny smirk.  
  


She gulped, his words making her pussy throb instantaneously. “Absolutely.”

“What’s your color, sweetheart?

“My color?”  
  


A small smile crept across his lips. “Your color is how you communicate to me how you're feeling. Green means go, yellow means slow down or you need a break, and red means stop. Like a traffic light. Can you remember that?”

Rey shuddered with desire. She had a little experience with BDSM dynamics and it sent a little thrill through her that he enjoyed them too. _This was going to be fun._ “Yes, I think so. Green. And, just so you know, I've been tested and I’m on birth control, you know, just in case you were wondering.”

“Good girl.” He grinned excitedly. "Me too. All clear, I mean." He kissed her then, deep and soft, his hand cupping her jaw again before he reached down with both hands to grasp her ass and lift her up onto the counter, nearly stealing her breath away. She spread her legs open to let him stand between them as he pulled her body tight against his, lavishing her throat with open mouth kisses, sucking just enough to avoid leaving a mark. Her eyes closed in overwhelming pleasure. She couldn’t believe he was really here. Her head fell back against the cabinet as she gripped his shoulders tightly, little whimpers leaving her mouth as his hands roamed over her breasts, her waist, and then back up to her neck to pull her close for another kiss. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips canted up to feel his hardness press against her center. She gasped into his mouth as she realized how huge he was.

She was clinging to his shoulders now, unable to stop herself from grinding against his cock as they continued to devour each other’s lips. Her panties were growing increasingly wetter, close to dripping all over the counter through her meager lace thong.

Ben pulled back to gaze at her with hooded eyes. “Let's go to your bedroom. Where is it?"  
  


“Down the hall to the left,” she breathed out, more than ready to make this happen.

With Rey’s legs still coiled around him, he lifted her off the granite and maneuvered her down the narrow hallway. She took the opportunity to kiss his neck and nibble at his ear. He took extra care not to knock her into the walls as he rushed them towards her bedroom. He gently sat her at the foot of the bed and kneeled before her, sliding his palms up both of her thighs, stopping just short of the hem of her skirt.

“Can I?” he nearly pleaded, grasping the hem of her dress.

She nodded fervently and raised her bottom up to allow him to lift the thin cotton shift up over her head. Now clad only in her white lace panties, she sat breathlessly before him, her exposed breasts nearly at eye level to him now.

He looked at her in wonder, his positive assessment of her clear on his face. He glanced up at her before leaning in, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, but only for one teasing second, before kissing up her chest to her throat and then back down again. His tongue slid between her breasts, giving each one luxurious attention, as his broad hands cupped her waist, his fingers splayed over her back. 

She whined as he pulled away with a pop, his lips glistening in the moonlight that filtered through her curtains. 

“Where is it?”  
  


She looked at him with a coy smile, nearly giggling with excitement. In all of her mad dashing about she had forgotten to have the toy ready. He was _not_ messing around.

“It’s in my bedside drawer,” she gestured back at her nightstand. 

He smiled, his excitement clear, and stood up to walk to her nightstand to grab the toy, along with one of the vials of fancy lube that he had also sent her. 

She watched him with bated breath as he laid the implements on the bed next to her and took off his jacket, pausing to lay it carefully over the back of the chair in front of her vanity. He slid his hand back through his hair nervously.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” he requested then kneeled down again to hook his fingers over the waistband of her panties and slide them down her legs. He carefully folded them in half before slipping them in his pants pocket, eyeing her body hungrily from top to bottom, his eyes focusing on her dripping wet center. The thought of what he might do with those panties later was intoxicating.

He looked around the room before locating the box nearby that he had sent her. “And I just need that pillow,” he said as he stood up to grab it.

“Ben, I don’t think–” She wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but her riding a mounted dildo in front of him like a cowgirl was going to elicit a firm “red” from her. Her brows knitted, she looked back and forth nervously between him and the pillow, now in his hands.

He smiled and laughed softly, kneeling before her again to stroke her thigh. “Don’t worry sweetheart, we’re starting slow. It's just to make you comfortable while we use the toy. What’s your color right now?”

Her shoulders dropped in relief and she smiled. “Green.”

“You look so beautiful, Rey. Remember you can stop this anytime you want. I just want to make you feel good. In fact, I _need_ to.” He pulled her in for a soft kiss, his large hand encompassing the whole of her neck and jaw. No one had ever done that when kissing her before, hold onto her like a prized object, cradled and secure. She was bereft every time his hands left her skin. 

He pulled away, and stood up to place the pillow behind her in the center of the bed, gesturing for her to lay down on top of it. His voice became low and gravelly.

“Lay face down on top of the pillow on your stomach, get comfortable.”

“Yes sir,” she replied, a slightly nervous giggle erupting despite her best efforts to be cool. Clearly he had put some thought into this when he compiled his little care package. Did he know he would get to this point with her? 

_Bastard. Sexy, delicious bastard._

He had positioned the triangular wedge on its side, with the wide, flat portion towards the foot of the bed. She decided to go with it, and crawled over to lower herself onto the bed face down. Now even more acutely aware of how naked she was and how fully clothed he was, and she was grateful he’d given her three little words to control what was happening in case she suddenly changed her mind. 

_Green. Yellow. Red._

Still firmly at green, she laid down with her stomach on top of the pillow, noticing that it propped her ass up in the air a bit. Nervous excitement coiled deep in her core as she imagined what was about to happen next. Would he tease her a little bit with the toy? Make her scream? Fuck her and cuddle? The not knowing was a delicious torture and the heady pleasure of being bossed around a bit was making her brain swim and her body feel like it was floating. She soon heard him kick his shoes off and kneel on the bed between her outstretched legs, nudging them further apart with his knees.

“Grab another pillow for your head, if you want.”

At his suggestion she gathered two of her regular pillows and criss crossed her arms beneath them. “Like this?”

“Perfect. You look so gorgeous, Rey.” He stroked his fingers up and down her spine. “I like this tattoo.” It was a calla lily inked between her shoulder blades followed by the saying _Life is tough darling, but so are you_ in a delicate script, trailing all the way to her tailbone to form the stem of the flower. The gentle caresses tickled her a little bit, making her giggle. The laughter helped with her anxiousness at being fully nude in front of a man she’d just met.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just a little nervous. I just met you for the first time face to face and my ass is already in the air.”

He gripped her hips, thrusting his clothed cock into said ass, and leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Yeah, but I seem to recall you already came screaming my name.”

Rey startled, “Oh, God. You—” she froze, her arousal growing at the same rate as her steadily increasing humiliation. She had been so distracted since reading his letter earlier that she had completely forgotten about all that. “You heard me?”

His breath was hot on her neck as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. His body completely covering hers now. “I did. And let’s just say you inspired me to do the same after I hung up the phone, sweetheart.” His fingers dug into her hips. “Do you have any idea how hard that made me? That was the sexiest fucking thing I’ve heard in my entire life.”

Her embarrassment was replaced with a strong throbbing in her core as his whispered words sent a thrill down her spine. “Really?” 

“You have no fucking idea, sweetheart. Let’s just say I can’t wait for you to scream my name again.”  
  


“ _Oh_ ,” she nearly moaned, now more eager than ever, the thought of him sweaty and panting from just her voice, his cock heavy in his hand, ready to burst, stroking himself until he came with her name on his lips. 

He straightened up and she heard the snap of the cap on the lube. “Are you ready?” He placed the toy in her hand after she nodded yes.

“The functionality is basically the same, but you have more speed variants and—”

“Ben, I think I got it. I don’t _actually_ need a demonstration,” she laughed as she peered back at him over her shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah,” he huffed a little shy laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help myself.”

“It’s cute,” she smiled. 

“Not as cute as you,” he responded coyly. 

She grinned as she familiarized herself with the buttons again, but then jerked a bit as she felt a cool drop of the lube seep down her slit, and the rough pads of his fingers massage it in lightly. She wiggled her bottom at his unexpected touch, and instantly craved more. The lube made her feel warm and tingly, but not in the scary, forgotten you had just cut jalapeños kind of way.

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” she huffed out, her breathing growing heavier with her mounting desire to have his hands everywhere, to feel him deep inside her, filling her up like no toy ever could.

“Good girl. You’re doing so well.” He patted her bottom softly, his fingers sticky on her bare skin. “Go ahead, put it in. Take as much time as you need. I’m not in any rush.”

Eager to come undone under his watchful eyes, she heard him suck in a breath as she reached back and slowly breached her entrance with the toy, which glided in effortlessly, thanks to the mixture of lube and her own arousal. She positioned the head of the toy over her clit, where it would be sucking away in no time, bolstered significantly by the tingly, soothing lubricant. She depressed each of the “on” buttons for both parts of the toy, starting on the lowest setting. 

He was silent behind her, merely running his hands lightly over her ass and trailing the pads of his fingers up and down her spine, tracing her tattoo back and forth. After a few seconds he asked, “How does it feel?” as he traced a small, delicate circle over her tailbone, making her whimper. “The toy, I mean.”

Having him kneel behind her, without having to watch him watch her, somehow felt less intimidating, she didn’t have to worry about her facial expressions—or his. So she was able to fully concentrate on her own pleasure, and his light massage was giving her full body goosebumps. Plus, his voice was magical, her own personal aphrodisiac—she was practically trained to respond to it at this point. 

“S’good. Really good.”

“Do you want to try turning it up sweetheart? Only if you want to. Do what feels good.”  
  


She turned up the intensity of both parts while he continued to stroke her skin. Losing herself to the vibrations on both her clit and g-spot, she allowed herself to take in the overwhelming pleasure of his hands on her body as gentle buzzing sounds filled the air.

  
He paused his caresses and she heard the sound of his zipper. Soon there was a delicious sensation on her skin: the heavy, velvet heat of him landing on her backside. He was huge, and solid, and her mouth watered a bit at the thought of tasting him, of having him inside her, and she nearly turned around to take a peek. The g-spot vibrator inside her wasn’t big at all, just enough to stimulate where it counted, making her yearn for the real thing. 

“Keep going baby. Don’t worry about me. You’re just so sexy, I can’t help myself.”

It did something to her to realize he was so turned on he had to touch himself. She heard the light shuffling sounds of skin on skin as he started jerking off. She briefly wondered if he would replace the toy with his cock and really fuck her. Any doubts she may have had that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him quickly began to float away. Now, in this moment, all she felt was bliss, every nerve ending lit up, as she felt ever bit the center of all of his attention, an incredible feeling.

“Turn it up again, you’re almost there.”

The stimulation was getting more intense, but as she clicked the buttons one more time, she realized this was one of her custom-designed settings. The one he added just for her: not too little, not too much. He continued to stroke himself, little grunts escaping his throat, as he began to lightly rub her back and ass again with his other hand. 

“What do you need from me right now, Rey?”

“Need you. Need you to fuck me.”  
  


“No, Rey, what do you _really_ need? Don’t worry about what _I_ want. What do _you_ want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

She was surprised. Isn’t that what he wanted? To yank the toy out and pound her into the mattress? But what did _she_ want? _His hands all over her. Him unable to help but touch himself at the sight of her pleasure._ He was already giving that to her, and now she had his permission to not rush this, to ask for even more from him. Plus, he was giving her dom vibes. It was worth a shot.

“Order me to come and spank me until I do.” 

She was shocked at her words. She’d never wanted anyone to order her around before. No other guy had been _that_ into it, and she braced herself for inevitable disappointment. Instead, his response was a sharp smack to her ass. She yelped in surprise. 

“How’s that? Hard enough? You like that?”

“Harder.”

_Smack!_

“Come for me, baby.” 

“Fuck!” she yelled, as the sharp sensations heightened her pleasure. Her cunt clamped down on the toy in anticipation of her orgasm and saliva pooled into the pillow beneath her cheek as she lost herself in ecstasy.

She cried out, her voice muffled by her pillowcase. “More!”

She could hear the devilish grin in his voice. “That’s it sweetheart, that’s what I’m talking about. You know what you like don’t you?”

_Smack!_

His broad hand nearly covered each cheek when it landed, moving around after each blow to spread out the sensation. She had no idea where it would hit, ratcheting up the intensity. 

“Please.” Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, but she wasn’t sad and it didn’t hurt— at least not in a bad way. She was _overwhelmed._ The toy was good, sure, but he— _this—_ was so much better. 

He smacked her again, this time landing right over her pussy, jolting the toy inside her and making her wail.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

“Please keep spanking me. I—,” she groaned at the sweet sting as his palm landed once more.

He obeyed her order immediately, wringing more exquisite pleasure from her, each time his hand fell. Abandoning his own needs, he took to focusing on her and her alone. Both of his hands were everywhere, slapping, smoothing, stinging and soothing. The toy worked its magic inside and out, the force of his blows magnifying its intensity immensely.

“What do you deserve Rey?” 

She knew exactly what he wanted to hear, or maybe it was something he _needed_ to hear. She was starting to wonder how deep this need was to prove his toys—to prove himself.

“To feel good,” she whimpered.

“Do you feel good?” The question didn't sound rhetorical. It sounded desperate, needy, like he was waiting for her to confirm a lot more than just if she felt good or not. 

“Ye-Yes,” her whole body shivered as she neared her climax. She was so close.

“Then come for me, sweetheart.”

He gave her one last thwack, so hard she screamed _Ben!_ into her pillow, letting the orgasm roll through her whole body, a burst of emotion following closely behind. It was more intense than anything she had felt in a long time, if ever—not just in her body but in her _soul._ She couldn’t _stop_ herself from feeling.

The laser-focused attention and his push to get her to vocalize her desires were all so intense. She’d never had that before _ever._

Ben reached down to pull the toy out of her slowly and gently, as she laid there, face still pressed into her pillow, worn out from pleasure. He lowered his chest down over her, nuzzling her and pulling her hair away to kiss the nape of her neck. 

“You did so well baby, so good.”

All she could do was hum in reply.

_Baby._

His weight was solid and warm at her back, his nose gently pressing behind her ear as he inhaled deeply. He laid himself down beside her and rested his large palm over her spine, rubbing softly until she turned to him.

“That was incredible, Ben.”

She rolled off the wedge pillow and Ben tossed it aside to pull her in close to face him, their hip bones grazing each other as she settled into him, his half-hard, and now neglected, cock pressed between them. 

He stroked her hair slowly. “You're amazing, you know that?”

She smiled, pressing her forehead into his chest. “I’m pretty awesome, sure,” she laughed then peered up at him. He was smiling as he leaned down to press his lips to hers for a brief kiss. 

She couldn't believe her luck. 

“No one’s ever done anything close to what you’ve done for me, Ben. Listened to me the way you do. The package with all the gifts. _This._ It’s just,” she licked her lips and looked anywhere but into his eyes. “A lot.”

“You need to get used to being treated better, Rey. You deserve it.”

She smiled into his chest again, marveling at how genuine he sounded as he continued. “Besides, apart from wanting to prove that my toys absolutely _can_ get you off, I’ve also really enjoyed talking to you this past week.” He smiled, tipping her chin up with his forefinger to get her to look him in the eye. “You’re also the sexiest woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.”

Rey tried not to look down. “I guess I’m just not used to someone going to all this trouble for me. Most guys aren’t that interested in whether I get off or not. I haven’t had the best luck in that department,” she shrugged. 

“That surprises me, I mean look at you.” His brows furrowed, but then he chuckled softly. “I’m glad the toy worked. If not, I guess I’d be the next best thing.” He laughed a little again, but Rey could sense a tinge of sadness there too and thought back to his desperate sounding question from just a few minutes ago. _Do you feel good?_

There were too many thoughts and emotions swirling, and the endorphins from her intense orgasm were still coursing through her brain. Instead of trying to make sense of it all, she decided to just enjoy this unexpected intimacy, for whatever it was worth. 

He pulled her in for another kiss and ran his fingers through her hair, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. Kissing him was a whole other realm of pleasure: his tongue sliding between her lips before gliding against her own. 

When their lips finally parted, Rey looked up into his honey-colored eyes. “Still, I’m sorry we didn’t get to, you know. I would like to, sometime.”

He smiled. “I’m not sorry at all.” He reached down, and tucked himself back in, and zipped up his jeans. “There will be plenty of time for that, sweetheart.” 

“Are you sure? We still can, I’d like to. If you want to, of course.”

“Believe me, I do. It’s late though and I’m pretty sure we both have to work in the morning. Next time.”

“Wow, you really are different from every other guy I’ve met.” 

He seemed pleased by her praise, his laugh a soft rumble in his throat that made her want him even more. He placed another soft kiss on her lips and pulled away, silently stroking her back as she nestled into him further. Rey moaned delicately as she felt delicious goosebumps prickle her arms and back. “That feels amazing, don’t stop,” she requested, having realized tonight how empowering it felt to express her desires and actually have them fulfilled for once. 

“I wanna change my review,” she murmured into his neck. 

She felt a smirk forming, smug against her cheek. “Oh yeah?” A chuckle rumbled quietly in his chest. 

She pressed a kiss into his neck. “Yes, five stars. Extremely satisfied. Excellent customer service too. Ten out of ten would try again.”

He burst out laughing more heartily this time, squeezing her tighter. “Well, Ms. Niima, that makes me very happy.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

She had to wonder, _was_ it the toy? Or was it _him_? It didn’t matter, really, she surmised. Not in this wonderful moment, when everything still felt so deliciously perfect, ensconced in his big arms, as she drifted into dreaming.

Ben cupped her neck possessively as he hugged her to his chest, his thumb caressing the tender skin beneath her ear. She let out a pleased whimper, and he kissed her forehead again, lingering there as her breathing grew gradually heavier, until she fell asleep in his arms.

Her last thought before she surrendered was that maybe, she felt something more between them. 

And maybe, just maybe, he did too.


	10. The Dyad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically these two are on a path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, Reyhoes.

60\. The morning after

The next morning Rey awoke nestled under the covers, meaning Ben had taken care to tuck her in before he left.

_How sweet._

She yawned, stretching a bit before she rolled over and found herself startled to face an empty other side of her bed. With a resigned sigh she lamented his quiet departure, and immediately chastised herself for even feeling that way. But as her eyes slowly focused, she noticed a sheet of paper folded into a tent on the other pillow, and sat up abruptly to read it.

_Gift for you on your nightstand. It’s cleaned, charged, and ready. Text me when it’s in. See you soon, sweetheart._

_-xoxo Ben_

Puzzled, she rolled over to her nightstand to see what appeared to be a small toy plugged into her charger.

_Good Lord._

Ben had left behind a remote control vibrator, a smaller, sleeker version of the _Order 69_ with a thick vibrating sucker for the outside and a slender g-spot attachment to insert. He had left the small instruction manual open to the Quickstart Guide page for the _Dyad 2-in-1 Partner Couple Vibrator for Clitoral & G-Spot Stimulation with 7 Pulsating & Vibration Patterns, Wireless Remote Control._

Her mind raced as the reality of his gesture hit hard––he was planning to tease her at his will as she went about her day.

She smiled to herself as she reflected on the previous night. He had been attentive, kind, and comforting leading to the most intense orgasm of her life. The release had been so powerful and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as he held her afterwards. It all seemed too good to be true, and in Rey’s experience, that was always a bad sign. Nevertheless, having her own personal vibrator concierge wasn’t the worst thing a single girl could ask for.

And he was hot. _So_ hot.

After completing her morning routine, she removed the small device from the charger and laid back on her bed, using a little lube to insert it. Once it was in, she pulled up her pants and tested it by walking around her bedroom. To her surprise, it stayed in fairly comfortably, held nicely in place by her underwear. It was soft and supple, and she could imagine not even noticing it was there after a while. She decided to throw caution to the wind and play along with whatever he had planned for the day. What did she have to lose?

She flopped back onto the bed before texting him to let him know it was in, and he simply responded, “Good girl.”

She was thrilled at his response, fully realizing how much his praise turned her on now. Before she could ponder that for too long, the toy sprang to life, subtle, but enough to arch her back off the bed. She laughed and moaned simultaneously, and decided today would be a perfect day to call off work, if only she didn’t have so many customers in her queue.

Her phone buzzed with another text.

Rey got ready for work as usual, bracing herself for when Ben would inevitably remote control vibrate her entire pussy. She _had_ to go to work today or Dex would flip his lid. The shop was busier than ever since she came on board, especially when word got around that she could work magic with her nimble, tiny hands and could find the most clever workarounds for the weirdest of engine problems. She was a bespoke mechanic, if that was even a thing, and was in very high demand, even though customers were always shocked to see “Ray” was a lady. So many men walked in and asked to see their "best mechanic," and she always relished when she got to respond, “You’re looking at her.” 

It _never_ got old. 

  
She had been working so hard at both her job and school that it had been so long since she’d started something new with anyone, let alone someone like Ben Solo, generous giver of orgasms and horny little presents, and now they were going on a _date._ She was looking forward to finally being able to rock his world in return. He was so gorgeous, any girl would want to climb him like a tree, and she was no exception.

He was a bit _bossy_ too, and a bit of a control freak, something she didn’t know she would even enjoy. At least it was in service of _her_ pleasure. Besides, being able to relinquish a teensy bit control after a long day of ordering around her fellow grease monkeys was a nice change of pace.

Still, he better not think he could get away with it _all_ the time. 

_Don’t come without his permission. Hmmph, we’ll see about that._

She threw on her coveralls, tied her hair up in her signature three buns, and dashed out the door, unable to stop grinning at the thought of the tiny, sexy time bomb waiting to go off between her legs. 

++++

++++

Returning home after a rather _stimulating_ day at work, Rey was grateful for the relative privacy of her apartment, and eager for a long, hot shower. Ben had edged her repeatedly all day and she was thankful that he at least gave her some breaks in between “episodes,” since she had had a ton of cars to work on.

All in all, it had left her feeling completely wanton and needy––squeezing her thighs together as she rolled under the chassis of a Buick changing out pans of oil, or literally any activity she did her entire shift. If Dex had come up to her _one more time_ to talk about something stupid like starting an Instagram or getting a Nespresso machine for the break room, she would have had to bolt out the door claiming “lady problems.” 

She toweled off after her relaxing, _Dyad_ vibrator-free shower, and sauntered over to her closet, pulling out a silky, low-cut black camisole that would show off her tattoo and hopefully remind him of how his hands had been all over her the night before. She pulled out a pair of black moto leggings that made her look dipped in motor oil, and reached under her bed to dust off the strappiest pair of ‘fuck-me’ heels she owned, a splurge after her last promotion. She couldn’t wait to watch his tongue fall out of his mouth when he saw her.

She laid her clothes out carefully on the bed and took her time applying her makeup, especially her favorite BJ-proof lipstick in a deep red shade called “Pioneer.” She giggled thinking of the _sex toy pioneer_ who would be rolling up in his personal limo shortly. She tousled her wet hair with some mousse and let it fall around her shoulders in loose waves. Last, but not least, she spritzed on some of her favorite perfume: _Starkiller_ by House of Dameron. 

When she saw Ben tonight, she didn’t know if she would kiss him, slap him, or throw his iPhone 12 Pro Max on the ground and smash it under the heel of her stiletto for mercilessly teasing her all day. Regardless, she was going to dress to kill tonight, and really show him who was in charge. Being a bit submissive certainly had its appeal, sure, but she couldn’t help but want to keep the balance tipped in her favor. He may be used to getting what he wanted, but so was she––a pioneer in her own right. She didn’t come to co-manage the most successful auto body shop in town just by being meek and polite, or cowering before supposedly powerful men. 

Remembering the _Dyad,_ she went and cleaned it, debating whether or not to put it back in. She supposed he’d be miffed if he knew she had taken it out at all, and swore she had heard it rumbling about as she rinsed out her shampoo. It had been fun, and exciting having him tease her throughout the day, but she was nearly tapped out. _And ready for revenge,_ she thought, grinning and giggling mischievously to herself.

Along with some simple black lingerie, she donned her sleek ensemble and took in her reflection in the mirror, rotating left and right before confirming that yes, her ass did look incredible in these skin tight pants. 

_Ben Solo had better watch out._

++++

Ben’s driver, a dignified looking man in a crisp black suit with a name tag that read _Mitaka_ , held the limo door open for her as she strode with purpose out the front door of her apartment building, her head held high. Nodding and smiling at him as if she were totally accustomed to riding in limos, she quickly shifted her focus to avoiding hitting her head as she climbed in. Ben’s hand reached out from within the dark cabin, supporting her as she stepped in and found her seat next to him in the spacious limousine. He immediately curled his arm around her and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“I thought about you all day,” he murmured, his hand sliding up her thigh. 

“Yeah I thought about you too, for some reason,” she smirked.

He patted the pocket of his blazer where she assumed the remote was stored. “I'm not done with you yet.”

Rey squeezed her legs together. _In the restaurant? Damn._ She nervously changed the subject, taking in the dark cabin around them, the rich leather seats and the crystal decanter full of amber liquid resting nearby.

“Wow, Ben, you don’t mess around. Is this just to impress me or do you literally get driven around in a limo all the time?” 

He furrowed his brow and her smile faltered a bit. “Yeah, it’s my main mode of transportation. Does that bother you?”

_Shit._

“No, ah, it’s nice. Just not what I’m used to, I guess. I basically built my own car. Sometimes as I was driving it.” She laughed nervously, hoping she hadn’t offended him. Really, _she_ should be offended by how disgustingly rich he was. 

He chuckled quietly and then gave her thigh a squeeze. “These pants are nice. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for a skirt.” His eyes bore into hers as the corner of his lips turned up.

“Oh, you just haven’t walked behind me yet,” she winked coyly at him and tried not to melt into a puddle on her seat. No, he would not take the upper hand, not until he’d fully seen who he was dealing with. She’d be sure to jump out ahead of him so he could watch her walk up to the restaurant. He had her begging for more last night and all day tonight. Tonight he'd be the one to beg.

_Just keep it together Niima._

They pulled up to a quaint French restaurant, the type of small, exclusive bistro that looked like it was hard for regular folk to get reservations at, with fairy lights strung along the boxwood trees planted out front. As planned, she took her time sashaying to the front entrance and could swear she felt his eyes caressing every inch of her body as he followed, his hand covering hers as he attempted to open the door for her.

“Sorry,” she stammered, “I’m not used to people doing that for me.”

He smiled, placing his other hand on her lower back, his thumb resting on the bare skin where her top dipped down low. “Time to get used to it, sweetheart." He tilted his head toward the door. "Shall we?” 

Once inside, the maître d' immediately led them to their table with “We’ve been expecting you, Mr. Solo. Right this way.”

She marveled at his unexpected chivalry, as he held her chair out for her, ordered a bottle of wine, and constantly reached across the tablecloth to rub the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, cradling her hand in his much larger one. She tried not to let herself swoon or expect too much. She still wasn’t entirely sure if this was a _date_ date or just another way to show off what his toys could do to her once the plates were cleared. She tried not to her insecure thoughts take over and focused on getting to know him a bit better.

They chatted about the usual first date topics: schools attended, jobs held, the briefest mentions of childhood and family. Sensing her discomfort at any moment, or in the event of his own, he would quickly change the subject. He was an adept conversationalist, obviously used to fielding invasive questions he had no interest in answering. She was grateful, and could certainly relate, even if she wasn’t being interviewed by magazines and public radio hosts on a regular basis. Her circle was small and she liked it that way. 

She wondered if she could make room for him in her circle. And would he do the same for her?

“So what about family, parents?” he asked, an innocuous enough question, for most anyone but her.

“Uh, what parents?” she joked, used to making light of this question.

_Easier to joke the pain away._

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” he stammered.

“No, no. It’s fine. I never knew them actually. Foster kid. But I have good friends and a good job. I’m fine. Survivor, baby,” she winked at him.

“I–That’s amazing, Rey. You’re an incredible woman. Your job, plus going to school. I didn't realize you had to do it all on your own.”

“No choice, really, but thanks,” she smiled, willing herself not to tear up. She was usually really good at putting on a strong face, but something about him— about how kind and caring he had been after only knowing her for a week had her feeling more emotional than normal. 

Ben, clearly intuiting her distress, turned the spotlight on himself. “Family is weird for me too. I had to distance myself a while ago. Wanted to prove I didn’t need them to be successful." He toyed with a crumb of bread on the tablecloth. "Never felt like I was good enough for them anyway so why lean on them at all, you know?”

“That makes sense. You certainly proved yourself, though. I mean, look at you now!” she smiled encouragingly, wondering if he felt like he’d made it or not. Wondering what else this seemingly highly accomplished man wanted out of life.

He scoffed, grabbing his fork to push the last few remnants of his dinner around his plate. “Yeah, I guess.”

She was a little surprised by his dismissal of his own success and she imagined that maybe he had never stopped trying to prove himself. His obsession with his toys being absolutely perfect made a bit more sense now and she couldn’t begrudge him that need for validation. She might not be rich, or successful— yet, but she knew that fame and fortune would never be the things that would heal her own heart. 

Her thought process was interrupted by the server clearing their table to make way for dessert; not that she could fit another bite after the sumptuous meal of filet mignon, creamy, buttery whipped potatoes, and haricot verts she’d just had. Despite the massive pile of food she’d consumed, the wine had still gone to her head a bit. Maybe a trip to the restroom would help her clear her mind and give her a moment to breathe without the weight of his gaze on her constantly. 

Not that she didn’t enjoy his gaze or his hyper-focused attention— she most certainly did— but sometimes it was a little intense after always feeling like an afterthought to everyone else. 

“Excuse me, I'm just going to go powder my nose. I’ll be right back.” 

His mouth formed a dreamy smile, the wine perhaps making him a little loopy too. There was nothing needy or controlling in those hazel eyes. He seemed, she realized slowly, _content_. She wondered if it was because of their conversation, or the fact that he could turn her tiny torture device on at any time. So far, he'd refrained. 

“Don’t take too long, the crème brûlée will be here soon.”

“My God.” She groaned with fullness and an increasing fondness, jokingly rolling her eyes at him. 

Ben had been nothing but a perfect gentleman tonight, so much so that she’d almost forgotten the dual-pronged silicone toy wedged in her lady parts. She was surprised he hadn’t used it all during their entire meal and she tried to act casual as she stood up and placed her napkin on her chair before heading to the ladies room.

She checked her teeth for parsley, touched up her lipstick, and was fluffing her hair a bit at the roots to perk it up, when suddenly her little friend sprung to life. 

An involuntary whimper left her red-stained lips.

_Shit._

It may have been the alcohol, or her impending food coma, but she was no longer distracted by work or inhibited by the fact that she was out in public. She was _close_. Ben had practically eye fucked her the whole meal, and she felt even more delicious than the piece of meat she had hastily inhaled, her eyes rolling back in her head as she chewed the delectable morsels. Her stomach might be full, but her pussy was not nearly full enough. 

Okay, she would _definitely_ make him beg for it later, but right now she wanted Ben, and she wanted him badly.

Her climax neared as she gripped the marble sink, ready to meet her fate in the fancy private bathroom, when the buzzing of her phone joined the buzzing in her pants.

Mere seconds later, as if he had crossed the dining room in just a few strides of his long legs, she heard the door handle rattle behind her. With a mischievous grin, she turned the lock, only to be nearly knocked over by Ben as he burst into the tiny room. 

“Does my little brat need to come?” he asked slowly. His voice a mixture of steady control, humor at her situation, and barely restrained lust. A dangerous combination. 

He paused briefly to lock the door behind him, his dark eyes never leaving hers. He then folded his arms around her, one hand at her nape, the other on her lower back and walked her backwards to the sink, his face inches from hers, sending a thrill through her body. Once her ass hit the lip of the counter, he flipped her around roughly, forcing her to brace herself on the sink with her hands as he lifted up her camisole and hooked his fingers into her waistband, his lips at her ear. 

“I want you to look at yourself, do you hear me? Don’t look at me, don’t close your eyes. I want you to _watch_ while I make you come.”

Rey leaned forward as he knelt behind her, her skin hot and eyes hooded as he yanked her pants down. She did as she was told, unsure if she was about to be spanked in a public restroom, not that she would mind. She cried out when he gently removed the toy, and again seconds later felt his tongue part her seam from behind. Two fingers followed, plunging into her, pressing firmly on her g-spot, practiced and sure. It wouldn’t be long before he made good on his lustful promise. She’d been edged for over eight hours and counting and she was resolved to get what she deserved, damn it.

Watching her own face in the mirror was hard at first, as she fought her heavy eyelids and licked her lips. His thick fingers rocked deeply into her, all while his hot mouth licked and sucked at the tender skin at the back of her thighs. He stood up suddenly, and curled over her back as she stayed leaning forward over the counter, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror, his increasingly labored breath hot in her ear. His fingers continued their dark magic, pressing all the places inside that made her squirm.

“Good girl. Keep watching. Do you see yourself? See how beautiful you are? How fucking sexy? How does it feel?” He removed his fingers to pull the toy back out of his pocket and turned it on, pressing it over her clit. His other palm flattened over her back, holding her still. “How about now?”

  
  


“G-Good. Feels good. Gon-gonna come.” Words were becoming a challenge as she melted back into the strong, wide expanse of his chest, her arms becoming shaky, no longer able to fully support herself. 

He straightened up and drew a finger down her spine and then licked a path back up to her neck. 

“I fucking love this tattoo. Gonna cover it in my cum, soon enough baby.”

“Fuck!” she hissed as her arms nearly collapsed beneath her. 

He pulled her up to standing so she could relax back into him, one hand cupping her breast through her thin, silky top. He continued to rub slow, wet circles over her clit with the toy, biting his plush lower lip as he watched her come undone. 

The sight of herself like this—his huge hand dipping into her neckline to pull at her taut nipple inside her top, using the toy to apply the perfect amount of pressure to her clit, her pupils blown wide, her matte lips still perfectly red as her teeth dug into them, her pants pulled down hastily to her thighs.

She could see it too. She was beautiful, messy, and _wanted_. All of her brattiness melted away. _This_ is what he wanted to give her, and the torture had been so worth it. 

Seconds later all thoughts left her mind as the white hot pulse of her orgasm shot through her core and out through her shaky limbs. As she cried out, Ben’s warm palm left her breast and covered her open mouth, muffling the sound. 

“Shh, shh, shh. Don’t want the whole restaurant to hear you.” he teased as he nipped her ear. “Or do you?” he chuckled as his hand slid down to her throat, holding it softly with the wide expanse of his strong fingers as her body convulsed against him. “Naughty girl.”

Could the whole restaurant hear her cry out? Maybe. Did she care? _Fuck no._

Ben lavished kisses on her neck and jaw as he worked her through the final pulses of her orgasm. He turned her around to kiss her fully and deeply, his hand still wet with her cum as he held her jaw and slipped his tongue between her lips. She felt a little dazed still, but did her best to kiss him back. 

“You did so well, sweetheart.” He pulled away and patted her cheek devilishly. “Now pull yourself together. Dessert’s waiting.” 

Her eyes went wide.

He kissed her one more time, chastely, and then with a twisted smirk he pulled her pants back up for her as she swayed on her heels. He left her breathless as he pocketed the toy and quickly exited the room without a second glance back. 

_Motherfucker._

After a few deep breaths, she straightened her clothes and fixed her hair before returning to the table as well, ignoring any questionable looks from fellow diners in her peripherals. Sitting primly and returning her napkin to her lap, she proceeded to devour her dessert, giving nothing short of a raucous blow job demonstration to her spoon while looking directly at him. 

Ben stared longingly at her saucy little mouth for several seconds, his own mouth parted now, before he seemed to remember where they were. He shifted slightly in his chair as he regained his composure, cracking the caramelized sugar with a practiced precision and calmly scooping polite bites between his kiss-swollen lips. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

_That’s right. Who’s in charge now?_

“Rey.” his voice lowered. “What are you doing?” 

“Mmm. This is _so_ good, Benjamin,” Rey teased. “Can I call you Benjamin? I like that. Sounds more _intimate_.” She bit her lower lip seductively.

Ben’s face flushed as he glanced around at their fellow diners. Leaning forward, he lowered his voice to a concerned whisper, “Rey, are you drunk? We should go. I’ll call Mitaka.”

“Benjamin, I may be a little tipsy, but have you forgotten that you just finger fucked me with an inch of my life in there?” she whispered back, before returning her voice to a more normal volume, but now it was laced with a sultry sort of sarcasm. “You really are something, man. Thanks for finally letting me come though.”

And then she winked at him, as if getting off in the bathroom of an upscale restaurant had been _her_ plan all along. While she was grateful for the explosive pleasure he had so generously bestowed upon her, it had made her that much greedier for _more, more, more._

She ran her tongue over her lips, causing his knuckles to whiten as they tightened around his spoon. He fixed her with a heated stare, as if he wanted to take her over his knee right then and there. Without taking his eyes off of her, he placed the phone call to summon his driver. She had him exactly where she wanted him. He had played her like a fiddle all day and it was her turn to call the shots.

Once he hung up, she couldn’t resist continuing to tease him. “So, when are you going to let me make _you_ come on _my_ hand? Or was it my tattoo you’d prefer? Was that it?”

Ben licked his lips, and closed his eyes as if to compose himself. As they opened, he gave her a silent glare, laced with barely contained desire, as he flagged the server and shoved his black card into the man’s palm without so much as a word. Rey couldn’t help the smirk that crossed her lips at the effect she was having on him. 

“Or maybe my mouth,” she whispered, biting her lip again and pulling it slowly with her teeth, making sure to draw his gaze there. 

He stood up abruptly to pull out her chair, the server already back with the receipt. Ben signed it and returned his card to his wallet before she could even finish putting her jacket back on. 

  
Pressing his body into hers, he whispered lowly into her ear while grabbing her upper arm. “Let’s go, you little tease.” 

He steered her swiftly, but gently, to the door and out to the waiting limousine. She got slightly nervous as she realized he might _actually_ be upset at her. Had she gone too far? Regardless, heat coiled in her belly as she imagined what he had planned for her now, and she wondered if they would make it back to her apartment or not before she was impaled on his cock.

_God, she wanted him so fucking bad._ Maybe she wanted him to go even further, try to control her more, just so she could rebel and tease him right back. The more she pushed, the more he reacted, and it was addictive. In any other area of her life it would drive her crazy and not in a good way. But this--this made her fucking _feral._

“Get in, Rey.” He nodded down at the door, and the look on his face could only be described as sinister—and sinfully sexy. Her breath hitched as she hopped inside while he spoke in hushed tones to Mitaka. And she was suddenly reminded of that Bill Hader SNL skit turned meme: _Well mark me down as scared and horny_. 

She made herself comfortable on the long bench at the back of the limo, realizing that her wine buzz was fading, but her sexual appetite was just as potent as it was after he left her wanting more in the restroom.

After the longest minute of her life, he climbed inside and took his place next to her on the bench. The next thing she knew, she was bent over his knee, her breath nearly knocked out of her. Okay, yes, she definitely may have pushed him a _bit_ too far in there.

She braced herself for a delicious spanking. Instead, he caressed her backside, almost lovingly. “I changed my mind about the skirt. These really are something.” 

She peered back at him over her shoulder and grinned. “I’m glad you like them, _Benjamin_. What do you plan to do about it?”

She must have a fucking death wish. That, or maybe her brain had ceased functioning altogether and her pussy now had complete control of her. He smoothed his palm in slow, deliberate circles, pausing to dig his fingers in as he grasped a handful of her pert bottom. He clicked his tongue ominously. “So many options. Just want to enjoy this perfect little ass while I decide.”

His pondering was blissfully short lived. He scooped his arm under her chest to pull her upright against him, his hardened length digging into her back. 

“God, what you do to me, Rey.”

All she could manage was a whimper as he reached down into her blouse again. Nuzzling her neck with his nose, he caged her in his arms, kneading her breast with one palm and splaying his other over her stomach, pulling her tight against him, thrusting his hips a bit so she could feel how hard he was against her bottom. 

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“No, not mad. I deserved it for how I teased you all day. I’m just giving you what _you_ want.”

  
  
“What’s that?”

“You want me to take over, don’t you? Take control sometimes? Part of you hates it, wants to be fierce and independent. But I seem to remember you asking me to spank you and order you to come.”

Damn, he was right about everything. She was impressed with how easily he had read her. “What do _you_ want, Ben?”

“You, Rey. I like making you come. It’s become my new favorite hobby.”

“Pfft. Hobby, huh?”

“Well, bad choice of words. But I like you, Rey. I like doing this with you. It’s a new side of myself I haven’t explored too much before. It's fun doing this with you. Turns me on like you wouldn't believe.”

“Happy to be of service,” she joked breathily as his hands continued to roam all over her body, making her squirm in his lap. One of her hands gripped his forearm, while the other reached up to tangle in his hair.

“You didn't answer my question. You like it when I’m like this. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” she whined desperately. 

“How do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?” he breathed heavily into her ear. “Do you want it soft and sweet in bed? Or do you want it rough and hard right now?”

Grinding against him in return, her head rolled back as his lips found her neck, pleasure coursing through her veins. “Jesus Christ,” she moaned in response. “Right now, Ben.”

“Right now what?” he teased as he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

“Fuck. Right now, please?”

“Are you asking or begging, sweetheart?” 

Maybe _he_ was the one with a death wish. 

He nipped at her earlobe as his other hand dipped into her waistband, a finger teasing just above her clit. 

So much for having the high ground. She needed this cocky, sexy bastard _now._ “Begging. Ben, please.”

Flipping her around to kneel backwards on the wide bench where they had just sat, he proceeded to yank her leggings down once again, but only to her knees. She felt debauched, her center tingling as she waited for him to unbuckle his pants, a mix of her recent climax and a fresh slick of arousal slowly dripping down her inner thighs. 

“Look at you. Drenched for me,” he murmured behind her, and she could sense the smile on his lips. Her knuckles tightened as she grasped the top of the leather bench with both hands and waited with bated breath to be taken over. 

He pulled her hips back with both hands, forcing her to rest her cheek against the supple leather of the seat in front of her. After what felt like an eternity of needing it, she felt him notch himself at her entrance with only the slightest hesitation before sinking all the way to the hilt, slowly enough to _torture._ She gasped when he finally filled her completely and her whole body shuddered in response. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned as he began pumping his hips, one hand grasping her shoulder and the other using her waist for leverage. “You okay?”  
  


“Yes, fuck, yes. Don’t stop, please.”

“I knew you’d be perfect. Taking my cock so well. Not gonna last, fuck.”

Feeling his giant cock slide in and out was incredible, stretching her beyond what she’d ever felt before. She would have preferred to get to know it better first, but maybe she’d get to test her lipstick another night.

_Please let there be another night._

He grunted through a few more thrusts before bottoming out and digging his fingers where he held onto her for dear life. He let loose a string of curses, that could only sound elegant coming out of his beautiful mouth. “Fuck, gonna come. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” 

Suddenly, he grasped her neck with both hands and squeezed it just _so,_ thrilling her so much her own orgasm started to build. He fucked into her fast and rough, and her soul nearly left her body as they came in unison, their intermingled shouts a cacophony of bliss.

He held himself in, releasing her neck to trace his palms down her back. He helped her collapse onto the narrow bench, both of them out of breath as he held her tightly and rolled her on top of him so they could both fit. She rested her head on his chest, feeling more liquid than human, the cumulative pleasures of the day finally doing her in. She was _exhausted._

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her arm absentmindedly. It finally occurred to her, as she felt his cum drip out of her, that they were both completely dressed except for their asses hanging out, and she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny, sweetheart?”  
  


“Nothing, just realizing I’m in a moving limo with my bare ass all over your leather seats. Not a typical day for me.”

He laughed softly in return. “Me neither,” he shifted, pulling her underwear and leggings back up and patting her on the bum before putting himself away as well. “Hard to control myself around you. Can’t believe I held out as long as I did.”

“You sure made me work for it, didn’t you?”

“What for my cock?" He laughed. "Insatiable little thing aren’t you? Can’t get enough?" 

She lifted her head and frowned, her eyebrows knitting at the center. “Have you already forgotten that you teased me for an entire day you absolute bastard? It was the least you could do. You’re always asking me what I deserve. Well, this cock is what I _deserve._ ”

His eyes crinkled as he kissed away her pout. He stared into her eyes as he curled a lock of hair behind her ear. “And I’d gladly do it a thousand times. Made it so much better when I finally got to have you. And you absolutely deserve this cock, sweetheart,” he grinned wolfishly. 

“Oh fuck off,” she laughed in return, snuggling into him. “Also, where are we?”

  
  
“I just told him to circle the block until further notice.”

She toyed with one of his shirt buttons. “Poor Mitaka.”

“He’ll forgive me,” he laughed, “eventually.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back! 
> 
> Thanks to [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for your hard work and continuous support on this big ol' behemoth! ILYSM friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience as I
> 
>   * Wrote 2 other fics to satisfy my Mr. Minnieham and William McTavish fantasies
>   * Coped with the crippling despair brought on by the current state of the world and experienced some writer's block with this fic, which continues to astound me at how long and complex it has become! It was supposed to be short! #reylolament
> 

> 
> Hope you enjoy this next text installment, now live on Twitter dot com, and stay tuned for the next installment exclusive to AO3!

62\. Mitaka deserves the world.

63\. Ben in lingerie, though

64\. Obviously 👄 

  


65\. Oh, Ben

67\. Dammit Armie 🐈

68\. 🥺🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted exclusively on AO3!


	12. Force Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? Right in front of my salad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the [Laser Sword](https://www.njoytoys.com/product/purewand/) and the [Kyber Wand!](https://hitachimagic.com/hitachi-magic-wand/magic-wand-rechargeable)
> 
> Porn with Feelings coming right up!

Mitaka ended up being Rey’s personal driver for longer than planned while she worked on fixing her car. There were so many customers coming into the shop lately, she could barely make time for her own stuff. Not to mention, she had to special order so many parts which would take weeks to arrive. Reluctantly, she accepted the help Ben was offering, especially when she was nearly an hour late one day after attempting a horrific combo of bus and subway to get from her apartment to the shop.

It soon got to the point where she didn’t even have to ask anymore. Once Ben knew her schedule, Mitaka would just magically appear at her apartment, and then back at the shop when her shift was over. Mitaka even somehow knew to put her favorite pop station on for her and rolled up the partition to give her privacy, or perhaps to avoid hearing her singing along at the top of her lungs. _His loss._

With their relentless work schedules, she and Ben fell into an easy pattern of late night trysts, making their way through her box of presents with a few new sexy additions here and there. She was learning a lot of things about her sexual preferences; like how she did indeed like riding a dildo using her special pillow, _especially_ while he eagerly fucked her face. Expensive flowers and fancy lingerie continued to show up at her apartment every other day, and she took great pride in modeling it for him briefly before it was unceremoniously ripped off.

It felt like the beginnings of a dream, and Rey let herself enjoy the ride, her affection growing with every beribboned box and cheeky text message from Ben.

They continued alternating between their apartments, when schedules allowed, reaching new heights of debauchery together, making their way through most of his product line, but rarely talking much in person beyond “yes, and harder.” Their hours of decadent sex left little time for in-depth conversations and never, ever an overnight sleepover. Any time she tried to bring up anything other than sex, he’d already have his hand up her dress or his head between her legs. His unrelenting desire for her was intoxicating and all-consuming and she could be content with that, at least for now.

She had already experienced so much more with him than she had any other man, and it was difficult to not let the emotions rise up in her, no matter how hard she tried to play it casual. But _were_ they casual? She had been so busy caught up in the newness of it all — and also having the best orgasms of her life — she had forgotten to question it again, until now. But it was getting harder and harder to deny that she was developing feelings for him.

Her nervousness and doubt continued to creep in, however, no matter how good the sex was. Finals were coming up and she would have to start forgoing some of their late night escapades. She wondered how they would handle it, and if she would lose him if they didn’t have all of _this_ to keep them going.

_Better to leave them before they leave me._

They still had plenty of time before she got too busy to let him show up in the middle of the night. Sounded like a problem for _Future Rey._

 _Current Rey_ was happy enough with what they had, although she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that deep down she wanted _more._ She knew that neither of them were probably capable of giving more at this moment, but maybe she could, if she knew he wanted it too. But was she ready to ask him?

Absolutely not.

Having just arrived at his place, a minimalist loft in DUMBO, she happily took in the beautiful space. She always noticed new things each time she came over, like a new canvas hanging above the mantle of his modern fireplace. She swirled the glass of wine he had handed her as soon as she crossed the threshold. He was so sweet like that, knowing she was beyond stressed with the cumulative madness of work and school.

By the time her glass was nearly empty, she found herself straddling his lap on his big leather couch. Like always, their kisses quickly went from soft and sweet to desperate and heated. He soon carried her in his arms to stand next to the king size bed in the middle of his room, just on the other side of a wall that barely reached the soaring ceiling. His room was minimalist like the rest of his loft, with big potted plants next to the picture windows and mid century bedside tables. They undressed each other slowly, pausing periodically to kiss until they were both out of breath.

He gestured to the bed. “What do you think? I've been wanting to try these with you for a while.”

“Oh,” she responded, now noticing straps with leather cuffs radiating from the four corners of the bed. He smiled, an eager, puppy-like look on his face, and she recognized them as the Force Bond Restraints, one of his many gifts to her when this all started. As he rattled off how soundly constructed they were and how the leather was imported from Milan and hypoallergenic, she contemplated if this was something she really wanted to do.

Giving up control and being submissive, was one thing, but being completely at his mercy was a whole new level of vulnerability. But knowing it was Ben, and how well he had taken care of her thus far, she had no reason to be worried. Anything new they tried thus far had been worth it.

_Green, yellow, red._

Those three, magic little words meant she still had some modicum of agency over the situation, even if Ben was technically in control. He seemed to be relishing the dynamic they’d established, becoming ever more comfortable with dominating her, and Rey easily slipped into her submissive state around him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. If she let herself think about it too much, it started to almost feel something like intimacy.

With her enthusiastic yes and more sweet reassurance, he took his time tying her to his giant bed, carefully making sure her wrists and ankles were bound comfortably. She still felt vulnerable, but increasingly safer. His fingers brushed his lips as he paused to take in the view of her splayed out before him, one arm crossed underneath his elbow across his chest as if he were regarding a magnificent work of art.

“You look so beautiful like this. All spread out for me.”

Her skin tingled with anticipation as his eyes roamed over every inch of her bare skin, her taut nipples, and her long limbs spread wide, goosebumps pebbling across her naked body. Gripping the straps above her wrists, she wiggled a bit, unable to relieve the pressure building between her legs, all because of how he simply _looked_ at her.

“Do I taste beautiful too?” she replied, licking her lips and quirking an eyebrow at him with a mischievous smile. She couldn’t help but test him, even if she loved being at his mercy.

He knelt at the foot of the bed, making his way between her legs to hover above her, radiating body heat and need, but somehow keeping his cool.

“I seem to remember that you do. Better check just in case,” he teased, lowering himself to give her a long, languorous lick in the crease of her thigh. So close yet so far.

“Please,” she whimpered, already desperate for his sinful tongue. “I need it.”

“How do the restraints feel? You doing okay?” he asked, giving the one nearest him a firm tug. She nodded enthusiastically, eager for more.

With a wicked grin, he stood up and rounded the bed to open his bedside drawer. Rey craned her neck, frustration knitting her brows.

He dangled a shimmering black blindfold over her body, teasing the skin between her breasts with the strap. “I want to try something. How do you feel about being blindfolded too, sweetheart?”

“I-” Rey gulped. Without really knowing why, her heart started to beat faster.

_Vulnerable._

He smiled and sat beside her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. “It’s okay if the answer is no. I just think it would be fun. You won’t know what to expect and it’ll be super hot,” he paused, grinning. “And I promise you’ll come at least twice before I take it off.”

“Okay,” she swallowed heavily. Relief coursed through her at his patience and kindness. “I’ll try it. I’ll use my colors if it’s too much.”

“Are you sure?” He traced his fingers down her throat and between her breasts, his soft eyes never leaving hers.

She pressed her lips together, just living in the moment of his gaze, and how much she loved being seen by him. “I’m sure. I trust you,” she replied, gripping her tethers with resolve and lifting her head so he could fasten the silk mask over her eyes.

_Black._

Everything was dark now, and she focused on the sound of her breathing and the pounding of her heart. She was on a razor’s edge between fear and desire.

“I’m going to touch you, now, okay baby? I’ll let you know what I’m doing if it’s something new, otherwise just go with the flow. I promise, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Without trying, she let out a nervous whimper and nodded, melting down into the mattress as his fingers traced lightly down her stomach, over her hip bones and down her legs, making her tremble with need. He must be standing now, leaning over her, taking in the sight of her trussed up, and starting to drip with anticipation.

As if by magic, his hot, wet mouth closed over her nipple, making her gasp in surprise. His tongue moved in gentle circles, sucking until he released it and turned his attention to the other. He cupped her spit-slicked breast with a warm hand, sliding his thumb over the tender bud, making her squirm as his tongue continued to lave at the bottom of her breast and lower, lower, until he was hovering just above her center, his breath hot against her skin.

“Ben, please,” she begged, her muscles tensing as she pulled on the restraints.

“I designed these to be strong. You can pull all you want, baby, they’re not coming loose. What’s the matter? Is my little slut desperate for my tongue?”

“Yes,” she moaned. “Give it to me.”

This was new, the name calling, something they had discussed during a recent post-coital haze. It did something to her, being a little degraded. He could be so sweet but so mean, and he seemed to know exactly when she needed each side of him.

“If that’s what my greedy little whore wants I guess I have no choice,” he teased. He spread his palms over her thighs, making her jump in surprise, and again when his tongue licked a long solid stripe from her hole to her clit. Not knowing where he was going to go next made it so much more thrilling.

“Ahh! Fuck!” she cried, as he licked enthusiastically at her center, sucking and licking in turns at her sensitive skin. She writhed against the sheets, pulling the restraints taut as he finally assaulted her clit with his wicked tongue, bringing her right up to the edge; and then stopped.

“That’s enough of that for now,” he interjected, giving her a gentle pat on the thigh before disappearing from the bed.

“Ben! No! Please, I was so close,” she whined, giving her best pout that she wasn't sure if he had even noticed. She turned her head as she heard him slide open the bedside drawer to her left.

“Be a good girl and be patient. Good girls get to come. You’re a good girl, aren’t you Rey?”

She nodded desperately, a pathetic little “Mmhmm” was all she could bear. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could make herself orgasm just from thinking about what was coming next. Reaching deep within herself, she focused all her attention on her core. “I’m a good girl. Please.”

The bed sunk under Ben’s knee as he knelt before her once again and she could hear a toy buzzing to life. She wondered just how close that toy was to her.

“Do you want my cock right now or do you want the Laser Sword first?” he inquired with a mischievous edge to his voice as he began lightly stroking the vibrating toy over her arms and lightly skated it over each nipple, making her writhe and whimper.

Rey contemplated her options, as much as her sex-addled mind would allow. The Laser Sword was a curved, smooth metal device with a large ball at one end and a smaller one at the other. It was extremely heavy, she remembered when he had showed it to her over FaceTime a few nights ago, rattling off the specifications like the sex toy nerd he was. He had informed her that both sides of the toy stimulated the g-spot for powerful, squirting level orgasms, through the sheer force of how heavy it was, no vibration needed. She deduced that the vibrating toy currently teasing her was therefore the Kyber Wand, the classic, quintessential neck massager style toy with a bulbous vibrating head and a plethora of maddening settings that guaranteed she would come in no time. It had lately become his go-to toy for teasing her.

If she let him use the Sword, he’d be able to edge her even longer, but if she let him fuck her now, he’d lose control and give her exactly what she wanted. _Easy_. And yes, she knew that when Ben edged her, it always gave her more powerful orgasms, but she also had had a long day of his panty-drenching sexts and she just wanted to get some damned relief already.

“I want your cock baby. Please gimme your cock,” she begged, so certain he would relent, she had to hold back her smug grin.

He chuckled darkly. “I knew you’d say that. I thought you were a good girl Rey. You and I both know I’ll just give up and let you come once I’m inside this gorgeous, tight little pussy of yours.” He punctuated every other word of his victory speech with a direct blast of the Kyber Wand vibrator to her clit, making her jump each time. “Laser Sword it is.”

“Dammit! _Fuck_ ,” she scowled, wishing he could see her death stare if not for the black silk covering her eyes. She squirmed helplessly on the bed, sweat pooling around her wrists and ankles where her skin was encircled by baby soft leather.

“I know you’re glaring at me under there, princess. Still green baby?” he asked, always mindful.

“Ugh. Yes, _Benjamin_. I’m so close. Please.”

“Mmm, I bet you are,” he taunted. Keeping the vibrator pressed softly over her clit, he grabbed the other toy, sucking on it loudly. “Gonna warm up the Sword for you sweetheart,” he let her know in a soothing tone.

Soon enough, he began sliding the warmed metal bulb through her folds, covering it with her slick desire, teasing at her hole and up and down her seam and over her clit, alternating it with the vibrations of the Kyber Wand.

“I love your little moans, baby. So fucking sexy,” he murmured as Rey tilted her hips up towards him, eager for relief.

He pressed the metallic sphere inside, slowly, working it in and out until he settled it deeper within, also making sure the vibrator was now firmly positioned over her clit. She felt him start to jerk the toy up and down, the heavy metal ball pressing firmly on her g-spot, the pressure already starting to build.

“Fuck, Ben. Feels so good. Gonna come.”

“Not until I say baby girl. Don’t you dare come or I’ll untie you and throw you right over my knee. Do you want to start over? Only good girls get to come, Rey. Be a good girl for me.”

“I’ll be good. I’m good,” she whined, thinking of ways not to come. She couldn’t bear to start over. Not now. “Please let me come!”

“This is what you want isn’t it, sweet girl?” he laughed. “No, no. You don’t _really_ want to come because you know you’re a _bad_ girl. My naughty little slut wants to get spanked, doesn’t she?” Through all his teasing he had not relented on the heavy pressure of the Sword inside of her or the Wand buzzing over her clit. She was helpless and barely hanging on as the pleasure built and built. She hoped he had a mattress protector.

“Fuck! Fuck! Baby please!” Her voice was higher pitched now, utterly frantic. “Please let me come. I promise I’ll be good, please. I’ll suck your cock so good. Take all your cum. Lemme. Please.”

“Oh that’s a good idea baby. Why didn’t I think of that?”

She didn't even care about his smug tone as she felt him move up on the bed, climbing over her left leg, keeping the toys steady as he continued his torture on her poor, desperate cunt. He then set the vibrator aside, keeping up his insistent thrusting of the Sword upon her tender g-spot.

“Open your mouth, you beautiful little whore,” he commanded.

Her lips fell open and she was promptly filled with his heavy cock. As he began to slowly fuck her mouth, she relaxed her jaw and gave in completely, focusing on her breathing and putting all her energy into getting what she deserved before he snatched it away again. He held her head tenderly with one hand, as the other brought her closer and closer to the edge with the heavy metal globe pounding against her inner walls, the weight of it unrelenting.

“That’s my good girl. I wish you could see yourself. Blindfolded, tied up, soaking my sheets. Fucking glorious, Rey. Keep sucking that cock, princess.”

She whimpered around his shaft as he thrust in and out of her mouth, and felt the pressure in her cunt building to a fever pitch. He could try and stop her now, but she was coming, _goddamnit_. He fucked into her at both ends, finally starting to get a bit lost in it. Her moaning increased, hoping it would egg him on, maybe make him as needy as she was.

It must have been working, but unfortunately not in her favor, because the hand holding the Laser Sword slowed and her orgasm began to fade along with it. She cried out in disdain, the sound muffled by his thick length.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry, this mouth is just so fucking good.”

She considered calling _yellow_. Should she bite him a little? Teach him a lesson? _Son of a bitch._

Just as she considered how to dole out her wrath, he resumed playing with the wand and pulled out of her mouth.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I got carried away. You’ve been such a good girl, baby. You can come now, princess.”

“Thank fuck,” she whispered.

Still in the dark, her senses heightened, she heard the Kyber Wand flick back to life and resume its congress with her swollen clit. He immediately began working the Laser Sword again in earnest, the heavy metal object driving her straight to the edge. The unfaltering combo was devastating, and before she knew it, her whole body convulsed with the force of her climax. Her arms ached from the strain of pulling on her tethers, her feet kicked futilely, and she wailed her release, the sheets soaking beneath her.

“Oh baby. Jesus Christ. Fuck that’s hot. Oh my god. I gotta fuck you right now.”

Ben’s voice sounded as desperate as she felt not ten seconds ago. But now, she was pure bliss, floating on a cloud of euphoria, as her pussy continued to throb out the final pulses of her orgasm. It occurred distantly to her that Ben was positioning his body above her, but she was still in the dark. He undid one of her ankle restraints and folded her leg back to open her up to him. Without so much as a kiss, he was thrust into the hilt, meeting no resistance and wasting no time as he began pounding into her with full force. The sudden intrusion was electric, and every nerve ending in her body was ablaze. She was completely helpless, but it felt absolutely incredible. She didn’t have to think, she didn’t have to move. She let herself simply be _fucked._

“Feel good baby? Huh? You came so hard for me, baby. _Fuck._ ” He barked out the expletive, as he pistoned his hips frenetically. He propped himself up to place the Kyber Wand between them, and her whole body jerked at the overstimulation.

“Ben! Too much! Fuck!”

He moved the wand away slightly, pressing just above her sensitive clit. “Come on my cock baby, please. I just wanna feel you. Please, please, please,” he trailed off.

Now _he_ was begging, and it struck her that he wasn’t talking about the toys, but about himself. Something about the rawness of his voice hit a deep part of her, and any lingering frustration from being edged quickly dissipated. He was just as needy as her, but in a different way. He craved her approval so badly, and it almost always came in the form of her earth shattering orgasms.

Tossing the wand aside, he pulled out briefly to get back up on his knees and used one hand to tilt her hips up a bit to meet him, using his other hand to feed his cock back inside her before resuming his brutal thrusts.

“Please, Rey.”

Those two little words were her undoing, and she came again, crying out on the edge of pleasure and pain. She was still getting used to multiple orgasms, and Ben was _not_ messing around.

“Oh. _Fuck_ ,” he sputtered, as she clenched down on him. He reached up to release her wrists from the restraints, his cock still buried deep inside her. “Want you closer, baby.”  
  
He lifted her up into his lap, her legs spread wide around his waist, one of her ankles still bound, and wrapped her limp arms around his neck. Slipping her blindfold off, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him. “Rey,” he rasped as he bounced her roughly on his cock. “Baby.”

She pressed her forehead to his. The way he looked at her: it was almost too much, like she was water, or oxygen--like she was his _everything_.

“Ben,” she breathed his name out, too overcome to say anything else.

His lips found hers, sucking desperately at her lower lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He wefted his fingers deep into the hair at her nape, possessing her completely.

“Baby, baby. Fuck. Baby.”

She planted her free foot on the bed and rolled her hips into his, helping him along, eager to bring him into this state of complete, mind-altering contentment where she already blissfully resided.

She had let go, and she had trusted him, and he had delivered, even if she couldn’t help but get frustrated halfway through. Maybe she could learn to let go a bit more. Let him give her what she needs. What they both need.

“Feels so good Ben. Come inside me. Want all of it baby.”

“Fuck,” he yelled, grasping her shoulders, pulling her down into him as his thrusts became stuttered and sloppy. He came with another muffled shout into her hair as he pulled her tight against his body, almost as if he wanted to fuse with her completely.

She wondered what that would be like, to really give into those feelings, to allow herself to truly let him in.

He reached up to hold her face with both his hands, kissing her slowly, sensually.

“I wanna stay inside you forever, baby. Feel so good sweetheart.”

 _Forever._ The thought was almost too much to consider, so instead she giggled, still high from her multiple climaxes. “Might be logistically difficult. Especially for work.”

He chuckled heartily in response. “Not for my job, it isn’t.”

He reached back to release her other ankle, massaging each one lightly before gently laying her back on the bed.

“Roll over, I’ll give you a massage,” he crooned.

“Ben, the bed’s soaking wet.”

“And?” he teased, crawling to the top of the bed to peel the comforter down and gesturing for her to lay on the clean top sheet. “I wanna touch all of you. Can’t get enough.”

“Fine, but then we’re taking a shower.”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied as he kissed her back tattoo. “Ugh, I still want to come on this so bad baby. I always forget once I’m inside you.”

“Next time,” she mumbled into the sheets as his magic hands began massaging her aching limbs.

“That’s it, baby, relax. We can take a nice shower. Relax these tired muscles. You did so well, angel. Did you like it? Was it okay?”

It was more than okay. Just as she had hoped, he had taken such good care of her, and it was hard to think of much else as his large hands caressed her body. She murmured her pleasure into the sheets as he kneaded her calves and worked his thumbs up the back of her thighs.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he laughed. He gave her ass a gentle, playful slap. “Let’s get you in the shower shall we?”

After a steamy shower and another massage, she reluctantly put on her coat and headed down to where Mitaka was already waiting to whisk her back to her apartment. Ben had mumbled something about an early meeting, and she wondered if and when they’d ever spend the night together. Before she could stew about it too much, she arrived home to find that flowers were already waiting on her doorstep.

After what they had just done, she couldn't deny that she was falling for him. Opening herself up like this was scary, but something gave her the feeling that Ben Solo would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to update again soon - thanks for all the love!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well. Rey has a bit of a situation.

70\. 🍆🍆🍆

  
  
  
  


  
71\. Mitaka is the backbone of this relationship

  
  
  
  


72\. She'll find a way

  
  


  
  


73\. Sometimes, however, the way finds you.

  
  
  


  
74\. Rey is totally gonna stay in the car.  
  
  



	14. Outnumbered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Moodboard Commission by [@alantieislander on twitter](https://twitter.com/alantieislander)
> 
> This chapter contains adventure, motorcycle, feelings, and soft smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience yet again as I completely checked out for Christmas!
> 
> This fic is way longer and more complex than I had initially planned (I'm joking I hardly planned this at all). My amazing friend and beta [SunshineDaysies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) has been a wonderful support in helping me give this story the weight and thoughtful care it deserves.
> 
> I'm also excited to say the draft of the rest of the story is "done" but I'm just moving thing around and putting on the finishing touches. "This is my only WIP!" she cried, ignoring all the prompt ideas that come her way.
> 
> Content Warning (spoiler) in End notes

Heeding Ben's request to stay in her car, Rey waited nervously with her windows rolled up and her doors locked. This was a neighborhood she had only ever driven through on her way to and from work, and the combination of being stranded and being in unfamiliar territory had her on edge. She felt lucky though, that she had been able to make it off the nearest highway exit in time to putter into a random part-industrial, part-residential neighborhood. It was quite chilly out, and she pulled her peacoat tighter around her body, wrapping her scarf higher around her face as the heat slowly leached from her car into the dark December air.

Ben was actually coming to get her.

Not Mitaka or a Lyft.

_Ben._

It shouldn't come as a surprise, really. Though she couldn’t be sure exactly how he felt, he’d certainly been going out of his way to take care of her lately. Her bar had been set so low from past relationships, that everything Ben did was certainly a bonus. From the giant box of presents, to the constant flowers and lingerie, she’d nearly gotten whiplash from anticipating the next over the top gesture he’d pull.

Rose had just assumed he was her boyfriend, and it made sense. They were together in every way except _officially_. They were always at each other’s places, having tons of sex, and texting and FaceTiming nearly every day. He’d even gifted her his personal chauffeur for God's sake.

But this simple act of coming to get her in her hour of need; for some reason it was overwhelming. It wasn’t tangible. It didn’t involve his vast, obnoxious fortune, or his army of helpers. It made her feel so special and cared for that she actually now had someone in her life who would drop everything because he was so concerned for her well-being. She'd never had anyone in her life like that until Rose. And it was a feeling she was afraid of getting addicted to: needing someone; needing _him_.

She thought of all the times they didn't talk more, try to get to know each other better. All the times they hadn't stayed the night. Even her admittedly feeble attempts to get him to let go of his toys once in a while only came to fruition when he got lost in the moment with her. She wasn’t going to give up that easily, but her own skittishness around _feelings_ kept her from being more direct about it. She’d break through to him eventually, she hoped, but she wasn’t ready to do much about it yet.

Her phone buzzed, breaking her train of thought. He had texted her his Waze route and was only ten minutes away. But sitting still was hard for her, and she couldn't help but imagine there was _something_ she could be doing to try to fix her car while she waited. She needed something to distract her from these feelings she was having about Ben swooping in to save her. Plus, she wouldn’t get _too_ cold if she only stepped out for a minute. It was around 50 degrees out when she arrived and steadily dropping, so she’d only take a minute.

Propping the hood up and switching on her keychain flashlight, she stared into the innards of the engine, assessing what could possibly have gone wrong this time. Even with all of her skills, she was no match for her ancient car, and it was probably time to finally admit defeat; a thought that broke her heart as well as her ego.

Shivering, she poked and prodded to determine the source of the engine’s latest malfunction. However, a new kind of cold crept into her lungs as she heard a rowdy, probably drunk, group of young guys turn the corner nearby. She willed herself to act as unbothered as possible, maybe they would just pass by without—

“Hey little girl, whatcha doing out here alone?”

“Look at that ass! Baby girl he’s right, you looking for trouble tonight?”

She continued prodding at the engine, heart thumping in her chest. “I don’t want any trouble guys, please. I’m just trying to fix my car.”

“Vic, you hear this, little girl is out here fixing her car. Sure thing, sweetheart.”

Not this guy calling her "sweetheart." That term of endearment was reserved for one man only.

She peered back over her shoulder as they started surrounding her, six of them on the sidewalk, getting closer and toward the curb where she was parked haphazardly. They were imposing forms cloaked in black, maybe in their twenties, she guessed by the sound of their voices. Some of them had scraggly beards, making them look kind of like a motorcycle gang without the motorcycles. She was scrappy, but she probably couldn’t fight them all at once.

She took a fortifying breath. _Ben will be here soon._ She turned around fully, backing herself against the hood of the car, her heartbeat increasing dramatically as her mind raced with the possibilities of what they might want from her, and how she might get out of this if Ben didn’t show up in time.

_Why did I get out of the fucking car?_

“What’s your name, cutie?” one of them asked. They were big and burly-- and loud as they jeered at her. Like wolves closing in on their prey. With only the headlights of a few passing cars, and a streetlight halfway down the block to illuminate them, their pale faces were a ghostly juxtaposition next to the darkness cloaking the rest of them: black leather jackets and gloves below black knit hats or baseball caps.

“I’m not telling you my name,” she declared boldly. “I’m waiting for someone. He'll be here soon.” Her voice grew increasingly shaky as her eyes darted from one face to the next. Some of the leering faces were looking at her in amusement, like fucking with some stranded woman was just a fun game to them, while others were watching her with a dangerous intensity. A small huddle of young people walked by, chatting happily, without so much as giving her and her increasingly harrowing situation a second glance.

“I don’t think so girlie,” one of them approached closer, his voice low and menacing as he leaned into her space. He was close enough now that she could smell the booze on his breath and see that his blue eyes were growing darker and darker. “I don’t think anyone’s coming for you and it’s much too cold and lonely out here for a pretty little thing like you. Better come with us, we’ll warm you right up.”

She closed her eyes and shuddered, trying to remember some moves from a self defense class she’d taken on campus last semester. She slid her hand into the pocket of her overalls to grip her trusty socket wrench. The gang began to close in leaving the sidewalk to surround her. Panic swelled up in her, blood rushing to her ears until she could barely make out what they were saying anymore.

She wasn’t one to back down from a fight, though. Slipping the wrench from her pocket, she opened her eyes and fixed the group with a glare, pondering which defensive move she would try to use first. As she raised her wrench and opened her mouth to shout at them to get the _fuck_ away from her, the loud roar of a motorcycle broke the tension.

_Ben._

She almost cried in relief as she saw him flip his kickstand down roughly, nearly toppling his bike as he dismounted. He tore off his helmet as he marched to her side, eyes ablaze with a fury that would have had the bravest of knights cowering at his feet.

“Can I fucking help you guys?” he shouted as the group backed off in response. Ben looped his arm possessively around Rey and whispered in her ear. “Get in the fucking car, get your phone out and get ready to call 911.”

Her veins pumping ice water, she urgently tugged on the sleeve of his leather coat. “Ben, let’s just go.”

He wouldn’t take his eyes off the menacing group of men. “Get in the car, Rey. _Now_.”

Reluctantly, she rounded to the driver’s side and jumped in, fearful of what would happen next. Ben was taller and broader than any of them, but he was still just one man against six. If she had to, she'd jump right back out and start swinging.

She heard muffled voices, and Ben postured as if he were a wild animal, eager to protect its mate. Pulling her phone out as he requested, she felt a roiling mix of fear and pride as she watched him address the crew of ne’er do wells.

He gesticulated at the group, and she wished she could make out his muffled words past the blood rushing in her ears and the pounding of her own heart. Soon, the men backed off one by one as he appeared to diffuse the situation. A few of them glanced at each other, then they slowly turned around and skulked off into the night. Once they were all far enough away, Ben made his way to the driver's side door, opening it to peer in at her.

“Let’s go.” He sounded stern, but with a tinge of something else, fear, perhaps. “I’ll have this towed in the morning, if there is anything left of it.”

“Ben, this is my car! We can’t just leave it here.” She was desperate for him to understand. She didn’t have much that she could call her own, that she had worked and paid for. It was so much more than just a car to her.

“Fine, tonight.” He nodded in the direction of his bike. “Let’s go. I have a helmet for you.”

Rey took what may be her last look around at the interior of her car, her _baby,_ and pulled the creaky door handle to let herself out. She reverently closed the hood and gave it one last gentle caress with the pads of her fingers. Shoving her hands in her pockets against the cold, she walked briskly over to where his bike was parked. “What did you say to them to get them to go away?”

He smirked, looking down at his helmet. “I tried the old _“Do you know who I am?”_ card. I come from a powerful family, Rey. I told them that if they fucked with us I could have them all charged and sentenced by tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, if that didn't work, I know a little Krav Maga.”

She didn’t have the mental bandwidth to process either of those ridiculous statements. “Ben, there’s no way I would have let you fight _six_ dudes.” She slapped his leather-clad arm. “I was _this_ close to calling 911.”

“Good girl.” He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, though his eyes were still looking around, searching the area for any new threats. “I would have been fine, promise.”

Tears pricking at her eyes she threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, her cheek pressing into the cold leather covering his chest. “I don’t even want to think about it.”

He kissed the top of her head, pressing his cheek to her hair. “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you. I would never let anything happen to you.”

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she let him rock her in his arms for a few moments before wiping away the single tear that had managed to escape.

Still trembling a bit, she pulled away, looking over his shoulder at his Harley Davidson, with room for two. Putting on a brave face, she tipped her chin at his bike. “So a motorcycle? I’ve, uh, never ridden on one before.”

“First time for everything, right?” His lips turned up in a watery smile that didn't meet his eyes as he handed her a smaller helmet. Maybe he was putting on a brave face too. “Put this on. We should get out of here quick in case they think about coming back.”

She complied, grateful for a mask to hide the multitude of emotions that were likely coursing through her features: relief at Ben’s presence, joy that she had someone like him in her life, and fear of riding the motorcycle, to name a few. She had come close to something truly awful happening, and Ben had come rushing in like a knight on a steel horse.

It struck her how much he might actually care about her, more than he had ever let on before, actually risking his life to defend her. She straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around him, resting her helmeted head against his broad back as he took off into the night.

The cool wind whipped around them, and she was glad she had opted for thick, warm leggings and her warmest wool coat. Her hands found his pockets and dug inside of them and she smiled silently in her helmet, grateful to still have something to smile over, as one hand found what might be the scrap of her lacy thong from their first night together.

Her hope floated up like a shiny red balloon in front of her as she relinquished her forgotten panties back to the depths of his pocket and reached around to hook her hands together in front of him instead. She held on tight, tighter than she ever had to anyone, ever before.

Maybe if she held on tight enough, he wouldn't eventually slip away.

+++

They soon arrived at her apartment, and she carefully removed the helmet, adrenaline still pumping from her brush with danger and the thrilling motorcycle ride through the chaotic streets of Brooklyn.

“You get off first,” he murmured through his helmet.

 _I always do thanks to you,_ she thought to herself with a laugh.

Pulling his own helmet off and nestling it between the handlebars, he dismounted and engaged the kickstand.

“What’s so funny?” he smiled at her, his hair somehow still perfectly coiffed despite having worn a helmet for twenty minutes.

“Come here,” she cooed, grasping the lapels of his jacket and standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

His hands closed around her waist, pulling her against him as they deepened the kiss.

She pulled away, looking at him with new eyes. He had come for her. _Saved her._ She didn’t think she ever needed saving, and something about accepting help, made her feel vulnerable in a whole new way.

He cocked his eyebrow and carded his fingers through her hair to grasp gently at her neck, his fingertips massaging lightly. “You okay?”

Rey closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest as his fingers continued stroking her scalp. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

His other arm tightened around her waist. “You’re not alone. I’m here.”

She peered up at him, her eyes starting to glisten with tears yet again. “Can you come up? Just until I calm down a bit? Tonight was a lot.”

“Of course,” he crooned. “I can stay for a little while.”

She led him by the hand upstairs, clinging to him like a child with a prized balloon. She couldn’t let him go now, not when she needed him so much. Even though she knew he wouldn’t stay the night, he almost always stayed until she was asleep.

They shed their coats and shoes by the front door and he went to the kitchen to get them glasses of water to bring to the bedroom. He was always making sure she stayed properly hydrated while he rocked her world. But she didn’t need her world rocked tonight––being rocked, period, would be enough.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth, I’m exhausted,” she groaned, stretching her arms above her head.

Ben paused on the threshold of the hallway to her room. “Sure thing sweetheart. I’ll be in bed,” he winked. “Take your time.”

He kissed her forehead and headed back to her bedroom, treading softly out of respect for her sleeping roommate.

Freshly brushed and scrubbed free of makeup, she found him reclining on her bed, propped up on her pillows, clad in just his boxer briefs and scrolling on his phone. He smiled up at her as she approached. Even though she was plain faced and rumpled from the stress of the day, he still looked at her like she was a sky full of stars.

After stripping down to her Calvins, she climbed into bed and nestled into his warm chest, nuzzling his neck as he traced his fingers over her arm and grasped her waist possessively.

He kissed the top of her head. “You tired? I just took off my clothes so I wouldn’t get road dirt on your bed. I can stay til you fall asleep, if you want.”

She pressed a kiss onto the soft skin right above his sternum, where a spare patch of chest hair grew valiantly between his marbled pecs. She coasted her palm up to his neck, feather-light, before pulling him in for a kiss.

“Need you,” she mumbled between swipes of her tongue as she straddled him, feeling an urgent need to have him inside her–suddenly eager for it.

He gripped her hips as she rocked into him, not letting him answer as she grasped desperately at the sheets on either side of him. “Fuck me, Ben. I want you now.”

As she sucked hotly at his neck, he seemed to stiffen up. “Where’s the Beskar Bullet I gave you? Is it in your drawer?” He panted as she ground down on his rapidly hardening cock.

She licked a hot stripe up his neck and nibbled his earlobe, making him shudder and tighten his grip on her hips.

“No toys. Just you,” she replied, her breathing growing heavier as she sat up to yank her sports bra over her head.

Her sense of urgency growing, she rolled off him to shed her underwear and turned back to hook her fingers in the waistband of his briefs.

“Woah, woah,” he replied tenuously. He cleared his throat as if to regain his composure. “At least let me make you come first, baby. What about the Clit Silencer? That one always gets you off pretty fast.”

Ignoring him, she yanked his boxer briefs down and began shimmying them over his thighs as he tried to sit up on his elbows, watching her with knitted brows. Once the offending boxers were flung to the floor, she straddled him anew, bending down to grasp the base of his cock, already hard and dripping for her, despite his confusion regarding her lack of interest in his trusty implements.

“Ben,” she finally responded, her voice low and firm. “I want your cock, and your cock only, and I want it right fucking now.”

HIs eyes flashed but he replied tentatively, grasping her hips again, “Okay, baby, if that's what you want.”

As soon as the words left his lips she was sinking down on him, stifling her moan out of respect for her roommate on the other side of the wall. Rey began rolling her hips, one hand leaning back on the meaty thigh behind her and the other grasping at her own breast, kneading her nipple as her mouth formed a silent _oh_.

_God he feels good._

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, lifting his hips, unable to resist thrusting up into her. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

His fingers and thumbs nearly touched as he held onto her waist—he was so huge and comforting. She felt safe, secure, and so _full_ and quickly got carried away, keeping her eyes closed as she lost herself to the somewhat reluctant, but increasingly frantic, pistoning of his hips underneath her.

He grunted as their skin slapped together. “Baby, I gotta slow down _._ I’m gonna come,” he rasped. With a hand on her shoulder and another on her spine, he pulled her down to rest on his chest to keep her still before flipping her onto her back.

Once on top, and back in complete control, he slowed his rhythm, and she whined as he thrust even deeper, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his shoulders. He kept his face buried in her neck as he moved his hips at a steady pace. He usually liked to look at her, but she wondered if he was somehow shy without a toy in his hand.

“This okay?” he whispered, his voice somewhat timid.

“Harder, please. Need you. Fuck me, Ben” she rambled. He was being soft with her. Too soft, like he was afraid to hurt her or something.

“Fuck, Rey, I’m gonna come. Come with me, baby, please,” his voice sounded reedy, desperate. “Please, Rey.”

“Feels good, don’t stop,” she begged, not caring if she came or not, just thankful to be full of him, crushed securely by his weight, where nothing could hurt her. His hips stuttered and he growled as he thrust deep inside, and she knew he had come completely undone for her.

“I’m sorry,” he uttered into her hair where it spread over the pillow. “You didn’t come. Shit.”

She reached for his chin to pull his face towards hers, to make him look at her. He kept his eyes downcast, as if he was ashamed.

“Ben, it’s fine. I got exactly what I wanted. I just wanted you,"she reassured him with a smile. "It’s the journey, not the destination,” she added, cupping his face as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb reassuringly.

He met her eyes somewhat reluctantly and pressed his lips together. “If you say so,” and kissed her, but not with his usual post-coital gusto.

She wondered what it would take to get him to see that he was enough.

She wondered if _she_ was enough.

“I know so,” she replied, kissing the tip of his nose. “Now get up, I have to pee,” she laughed with a soft tap on his shoulder.

He rolled off of her and sat up to look for his briefs on the floor. “I’m right behind you,” he responded softly, watching her jump up and bound out of the room as he slid his underwear up his legs.

When they both were sufficiently empty of bladder, Ben and Rey tucked back under the covers, him in his undershirt and boxers, and she in an oversized t-shirt she had stolen from his apartment a few weeks back.

“Stay,” she implored as she nestled against him, fingers splayed over his abs under his shirt as he stroked her hair.

“Can’t,” he huffed a soft breath on the crown of her head before kissing it softly. Gotta go to L.A. tomorrow. Big cross-marketing opportunity with that website, you know with all the quizzes?”

She sat up abruptly. “Oh my god! That’s so exciting! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was gonna-- after. Just nervous it might not work out,” he responded, staring into the proverbial distance as he did his nervous lip press thing again.

She swatted his chest. “Ben! Of course it will. That’s amazing news. I’m so proud of you.”

His eyes shifted quickly to look at her, his face still painted with worry. “I hope so.”

She kissed the crease between his eyebrows and down his nose, and finally pressed her lips firmly to his, not knowing quite what to say to reassure him, since nothing seemed to work. Maybe she could just keep trying to show him.

“Hold me?” she asked sweetly, nestling back into his chest and tucking her head under his chin.

He stroked her hair softly. “Of course.”

And he did, until they were both so warm and comfortable, they finally drifted off to sleep together for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:
> 
> In case it is upsetting to anyone, Rey will be approached by a group of intoxicated, trouble-seeking men, but they will not touch a hair on her pretty little head!
> 
> FYI, Tags will be updated as needed and suggestions are always welcome. I'm pro-tagging and always open to polite, constructive feedback. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with FOA. Words can't express how much I appreciate your time and attention and your support!


	15. Chapter 15

76\. All is well the morning after

77\. The next day, Rose makes a shocking discovery

78\. 👀

79\. Rose has a lot of questions

80\. Rose is all of us

81\. Alexa play Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie 🎵🎶 🎵🎶

82\. Is anyone ever really ready?

83\. Okay so they’re doing this.


	16. This is not going to go the way you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben talk about the tabloid photo, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brief, but I needed more than text messages could convey!

84\. This is not going to go the way you think

Rey had been studying her index cards on and off for hours when Ben finally called. Her stomach had been in knots anticipating the conversation and wondering why it was taking him so long to call her back. Part of her wanted to lay it all out there and ask him if he agreed with reporter Finn Storm that he was “off the market.”

That he was hers.

The other, more vulnerable, part of her coiled back in fear at even remotely addressing it. He was traveling, and had a huge amount of stress on his shoulders with this meeting. It would be better to just wait, until they could talk face to face. When she could touch him, feel him, _kiss_ him.

When words failed, she could at least kiss him.

She slid her thumb across the bar to answer the call, her breath hitching in her throat.

“Hey, Ben,” she greeted him huskily, not having spoken to another human all day. Rose was mostly at Armie’s these days, and she savored the quiet stillness of their apartment that was perfect for studying.

She could hear his quiet little laugh, like he was relieved to hear her voice. “Hey, sweetheart.”

There was an awkward beat before she spoke. “How were your meetings today?” She attempted to sound cheerful, despite her thumping heart.

He cleared his throat. “The meetings?” She could almost hear a tinge of disappointment that she asked about that first. Maybe she was projecting, but she was disappointed in herself. “They went great,” he continued. “We still have to meet with the lawyers in a few for one last marathon document signing session, but after that, we should be golden.”

He rambled on, adding that they were getting tours of the Holofeed headquarters, meeting with Holofeed’s manufacturers (his were better, obviously), and participating in a day-long design and branding session after that. It sounded positively exhausting, but once he got going, she could tell by the lightness in his voice that he was pleased with the outcome and excited by the process. She couldn’t help but admire how successful he was, how passionate he was about his work. It was one of the many things about him that had sucked her in to begin with, and she marveled at how much she respected him as a person, the cherry on top of her deepening feelings for him.

“That all sounds wonderful, Ben. I’m so amazed by you,” she replied encouragingly when he was finally done. “I knew you could do it.”

He laughed shyly, like he wasn’t used to such effusive praise outside the bedroom. “Thanks. I think you’re the only one who did, actually. I’m just amazed we got it period, but this is really going to expand our global reach, just like I always wanted. I’ll be able to do so much more once we have more capital to expand our research and development.” He let out a long breath, like he’d been holding it in too long. “Anyway, that’s boring. So um, how’s finals prep going?”

She grimaced at the sight of the index cards piled before her— and at him avoiding the elephant in the room too. “Ugh, talk about boring. I’m getting through it. My engineering final is going to kick my ass.”  
  
“You can do it, Rey. You’re so smart. Don’t even worry about it,” he reassured her.

Now it was her turn to accept praise she wasn’t used to receiving outside the bedroom, but what she really wanted to talk about was the photo. Rose’s admonition to seek answers about their relationship was ringing in her ears.

She fiddled with the slightly bent corner of a mint green index card, a thick silence having fallen over them for several seconds. “So, we got caught by the paparazzi, huh?”

He let out a sigh, so quiet she nearly missed it. “Yeah, my PR people sent it to me right before you did.”

He paused, and she heard muffled sounds as he switched his phone to the other ear. “I-- I was gonna tell you it’s just been so crazy. I wish you could have heard it from me first. I’m so so sorry about this— all of it.”

_Oh._

“Sorry? Why?” she responded without even thinking.

Why would he be sorry that they were seen together? That people knew they were a couple? A chill went down her spine that told her instinctively that she was unwanted.

“Your privacy,” he chimed in, almost too quickly. “You didn’t sign up for this.” He let out another long, exhausted sounding sigh. “I’m so stupid. I didn’t even think about it. I’m so sorry I dragged you into this tabloid nonsense.” He paused, as if contemplating his supposed error. “Are you doing okay?”

She had not expected her _privacy_ to be his primary concern. She was a regular person. For some reason, she’d forgotten what a big fucking deal he was, because their world was just the two of them.

Because they never went anywhere or did anything in public.

She didn’t even know his mother was a fucking senator.

She hadn’t met his friends.

Did he even have friends?

All of the not knowing suddenly had her feeling exhausted as well. “I don’t think anyone cares all that much about me, Ben” she offered. “Even the article said I was probably just a nobody.”

Ben’s voice was soft when he answered, “Don’t be silly. You’re not a nobody.” He then resumed, his voice growing anxious, “Listen, I’m going to send Mitaka over to change your locks and leave you and Rose some pepper spray, just in case.”

“That’s really not necessary,” she cut in. Now he was just being absurd.

“Yes,” he interrupted. “It is. I dropped you off right after that photo was taken. They might know where you live now--the paparazzi, my _stans_ or whatever they're called. People are unhinged Rey, you never know what they might be capable of.”

“Really?” Rey was flabbergasted. She wondered how many things Ben worried about on a daily basis that were completely foreign to her, things she never even had to think about.

“Would you be opposed to a temporary security detail?”

“Ben! Really, it’s fine,” she reassured him. “I’m not worried. We have security cameras all over our building and I’m not working late because of school anyway. Finals, remember?”

“Oh yeah, right. Well, the offer stands. I just want you to be safe.”

Her heart softened a bit and she decided to stop being so defensive for a moment, remembering that Ben always took care of her and that it was okay to let him sometimes. “Don’t you know Krav Maga?” she jested before continuing. “Let me just check with the landlord about the locks before you go wild.”

“Thank you,” he responded, a tinge of relief in his voice. “Krav Maga only helps if I’m with you. And I’m really sorry. You don’t deserve this. All this-” he paused, his voice growing wearier, “ _bullshit_.”

He sounded as if he thought he was ruining her life or something. And he still hadn’t even remotely touched the “we’re romantically connected in the eyes of tabloid journalism and now everyone else” topic. But he seemed so worried about her safety that maybe he couldn't focus on that aspect of it right now.

They should definitely talk when he got back; when he was less stressed.

“You can stop apologizing Ben, it’s not your fault. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Okay, I just- Anyway, let me know about the locks and I’ll see you soon okay? I have to go, my publicist has been calling, but I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

Interesting, she thought, but was too nervous to ask why. Would his publicist ask him to downplay their relationship so he could continue to be the reluctant Millennial sex symbol and appease his fans? Would he go along with it? Or would he choose her? Choose them?

“Okay. I miss you. Good luck with everything this week.”  
  
“Thanks, sweetheart. Calls might be tough, but I’ll text whenever I can. Call Mitaka if you need anything at all okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Night.”

“Night, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [MizKittyMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizkittymystic) for "Holofeed"!
> 
> Inspired by the Buzzfeed/Bellesa Boutique vibrator collaboration!
> 
> Back to Twitter soon!


	17. Chapter 17

85\. So it’s all good now, right?  
  
  
  
  
86\. Later that evening...  
  
  
  
  


87\. Finals week finally comes to an end... and Rey is celebrating  
  
  
  


88\. Mitty is the real MVP  
  
  
  


89\. #noregrets 😌  
  
  



	18. Grand Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Rey has a surprise encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, I'm back!
> 
> Special thanks to everyone who waited ever so patiently for this story to continue. Without going into too much detail, I basically rewrote the rest of this! 
> 
> Fic is supposed to be fun, and this stopped being fun for a while, but all I needed was a little motivation to get back on the horse and finish this story, which has become very dear to me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Big shout out to my Alpha, writing partner, and Nikki-whisperer [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for weathering my tantrums, patiently reading and re-reading every chapter, and adding beautiful and creative phrases here and there. You are simply the best!

Despite having suddenly been thrust into the national spotlight as the First Order Atelier CEO’s _maybe_ girlfriend, Rey felt strangely calm and focused. She missed Ben dearly, but the week he was in LA flew by thanks to final exams, victory shots after said exams, and countless flirtatious texts and bedtime FaceTime sessions. The fact that they were both so busy and he was so good about texting and calling, helped to relieve a lot of the anxiety that still loomed just under the surface. 

The day after her last final and subsequent bar crawl with Rose, she laid in bed scrolling, slightly more hungover than she had been willing to admit to Ben. However, she perked up considerably when she saw that his Instagram account had just posted a gorgeous magazine cover of him staring seductively at the camera—his dark locks perfectly sculpted, his beautiful skin dotted with the moles she loved to kiss one by one in their moments of afterglow. 

Rey clicked the article. It was the same drivel about how he was young, and hot, and loved helping women have orgasms. Blah blah blah. Only one paragraph in particular caught her eye.

  
  
  
  


_“Do you think you’ll ever settle down with one lucky lady?”_

_“You know, I never know how to answer that question. I guess you could say I’m already married to my work. Who knows if I’ll ever have time for a real relationship, or if anyone would actually be willing to put up with my bullshit.”_

Rey’s heart caught in her throat. 

Even though it was just a stupid interview. 

The interview must have happened right around the time they started talking, before they started really seeing each other. She remembered him mentioning it in passing not long after their first date. It was crazy how much had changed between then and now— now that the magazine was actually published. However, it hurt her heart a bit to read that he thought that no one would want him—and all that being with him would entail. 

She hoped beyond hope that was no longer the case.

Her mind instantly flashed to that scary gang slinking away as Ben threatened them with legal action—presumably to be facilitated by his famous and well-connected Senator mother—and then to his legions of fans, the radio and tv interviews, the tabloids, the paparazzi, his desire to turn her apartment building into Fort Knox. 

Was that the “bullshit” he was talking about?

But who wouldn’t want to be with a Millennial sex symbol who made her come harder than anyone had in her entire life? Who took away all her problems with a single slap to her ass? Who showered her with tons of flowers and presents? Who edged her within an inch of her life and fucked her silly in a limo after an extravagant five star meal? There were countless other examples of ways he had rocked her world and as she recalled them, her heart warmed and her pussy throbbed.

Did he really not see how amazing he was? She’d put up with a million crazy stans, and learn Krav Maga herself if that’s what it meant to be with him. 

He was everything she could ever want in a man. In a partner.

There had always been _boys_ : the one who she liked way more than he liked her, even though they only kissed once. Another one who liked _her_ way more than she liked _him_ . There was even one guy she thought might actually _really_ work, but he turned out to be thoughtless and mean, and broke her freakin’ heart. After that she had slept with a few guys here and there, but never let herself get too attached. It was easy because they were selfish, and not so great in bed anyway. Easy enough for her to leave them in the dust without a second thought. 

_Before they left her._

She had learned not to hold on, not to expect anything. And then came work and responsibilities and her dear, dear friends, and that was plenty to keep her busy. It was plenty, period. Or at least it _had been._

Until she met Ben.

Ben meant more than plenty. 

Ben meant _everything_. 

If she gave him a chance to let her in—and vice versa, if she let herself fall— it would be the bravest and most vulnerable thing either of them had ever done. If he could give of himself as freely as he gave gifts and his chauffeur and his amazing body— he could be _it_ for her, she realized with a shiver. 

She just had to stop being so fucking _scared._

  
  


Without any more hesitation or ruminations, Rey shot off a text to her best friend and anxiously waited for her to come home.

  
  


She would know what to do.

  
++++

“Hey, Reygun!”

Rose whirled in through the door like a tiny tornado as Rey nervously paced in front of the coffee table. Rey’s face lit up at the sight of her best friend and roommate as she made her fifteenth lap across the living room. “Oh good, you’re here.”

Rose threw her bag down and marched into the kitchen past the little path in the carpet that Rey had tread. “You’re doing that thing,” she asserted, looking back over her shoulder fondly. “Here, let me pour you a glass of wine.”

Rey twisted her hands together while continuing to pace back and forth anxiously, barely registering everything that Rose had said. “You don’t have to to do that.” She stopped in her tracks, fixing Rose with a quizzical look. “Wait, what thing?“

“You know, where you can’t stop moving because you’re nervous and don’t know what to do with all your energy. That thing. And just one, as a treat.” But Rose was already pouring some Shiraz into two glasses. 

“Spill it,” she commanded lovingly, like a big sister, as she handed Rey a nearly full glass. “The tea, not the wine.”

Rose gazed serenely at her, which finally had the effect of making Rey still her own body and focus. Rose was the calm in her storm, her anchor in the waves. 

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath before the words poured out of her like a deluge. 

“So I’m definitely in love with him, and we still haven’t talked about the stupid tabloid thing!” She shook out her arms and dropped them at her sides. “He’ll be home in two days and—-” Her lip started to tremble and she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. “Do I just tell him how I feel? What if he doesn’t love me back?”

Rose plopped down on the couch now too and took a sip of her wine before placing her glass on the table. She turned toward Rey with a warm yet, reassuring look on her face that made Rey feel instantly more at ease. “Okay first of all, settle down,” she teased, patting the cushion next to her.

“Second,” she continued, once Rey was seated next to her, “you do whatever feels natural in the moment. Just be honest. But no matter what happens, you _will_ have an answer about this. He can say what he feels and you can say what you feel.” Rose’s voice softened. “Either way, you can move forward.”

Rey stared at the pile of Rose’s artfully arranged fashion magazines on the coffee table, clinging to the stem of her wine glass before taking a tiny sip. It felt cool on her tongue and grounded her a bit as she swallowed it down.

“You’re right. It’s better to know than put it off and overthink it. It’s just—” she huffed, “What if he doesn’t feel the same? What if I’m taking this _way_ more seriously than him and he gets scared and ends it?” Rey’s eyes met Rose’s, taking in her friend’s knowing, but empathetic expression. 

“Have you ever heard of the five love languages?” Rose asked curiously, as if a lightbulb had just gone off above her. She loved taking the little quizzes in the back of Cosmo magazines and on the Holofeed website, reading about astrology, and even taking all those questionably scientific personality tests. Rey could never quite see the appeal, but took them anyway to make Rose happy.

“No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me _all_ about them,” Rey grinned, happy to have the heat off of her for a moment.

“Obviously,” Rose smirked, then picked up her glass again and took a sip, like she was readying herself. “Okay, so you know how he sends you all these gifts? That’s one love language, gift giving,” she gestured with her free hand. “And then letting his chauffeur drive you around, and then coming to rescue you— those are him demonstrating acts of service, another one. So, in a way, Rey, he’s already shown you how much he cares.”

Rey considered this for a moment, the realization hitting her. 

_Of course._

Rose had been right from the beginning, just a few months ago, back when they were sorting through a pile of dildos and handcuffs and maple bacon barbecue flavored lube. And yes, his acts of service dominated their marathon sex sessions for sure.

“I never thought of it that way,” she finally admitted. “I thought you were just supposed to say it all out loud. That’s what I’ve been waiting for from him. Except that we don’t do a whole lot of talking. And you know, I usually dump guys before I get to this point,” she shrugged.  
  
“I know, believe me, I know,” Rose laughed. “You, Rey darling, just like me, need words of affirmation. That's another one. You need him to _say_ it. Does he ever tell you how he feels?” She paused as Rey searched the space above Rose’s head as she listened. “Probably not right? But he’s definitely _showing_ you how he feels.”

“I mean, he calls me sweetheart and uh, _good girl,_ ” Rey giggled.

“Right, I’ve definitely heard _that_ affirmation through the wall,” Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled. “Anyway, so that just leaves physical touch and quality time. Should I just make you take the quiz? That might help, actually.” Rose set down her glass and began to get up. “Let me go get my laptop!”

Rey reached out to stop her, even though she looked so excited. “No, no, that’s okay. I definitely like all the touching, and we have _plenty_ of that, but we don't do quality time. Ever really. I’d love to go on more dates and just regular—” she took a contemplative sip. “Just regular couple stuff I guess. I’m worried he doesn’t want that.” 

Rey stared into her glass as she recalled her recent online discovery. “I just read this article where he basically says that he feels bad for any woman that has to put up with what he calls his _bullshit,_ ” she emphasized with air quotes. 

“Well, there you go,” Rose gestured enthusiastically. “He’s got a Senator Mommy and a wild and crazy sex toy empire lifestyle, Rey. It makes so much sense! But don’t think for a second this guy isn’t madly, head over heels in love with you. It’s super obvious if you look at the signs.”  
  
“Okay, okay, calm down,” Rey laughed in response to Rose’s hypothesis, but the words hit her hard. 

He might actually feel the same. 

She could actually have a chance. 

She could actually have _him._

“How do you do it, Rose?” she asked, thinking of her friend’s easy, uncomplicated relationship with Hux. 

“Do what sweetie?” 

Rey gulped and traced a couch cushion. “Be vulnerable.” She hastily wiped a tear that threatened to drop. “Let yourself fall in love?”

“It’s the best part, babe.” Rose looked down dreamily as she swirled the wine in her own glass. “Once you allow it to happen. Now, _staying_ in love, that’s work. But falling,” she smiled knowingly and laughed softly before looking back up at Rey. “That’s the easiest thing in the world.”

“Promise?” Rey blinked back another tear. Rose always kept her promises, so the answer she gave would mean everything.

Rose moved to cover Rey’s hand with hers, their eyes locking. 

“Promise.”

++++

Friday at work was a busy blur as Rey came one day closer to seeing Ben again and having their big relationship-defining—or god forbid, ending—moment. She was grateful, now that the semester was over, that she could distract herself with being elbows-deep in engine parts for hours on end.

During her lunch break, she got distracted from scrolling back through her and Ben’s text messages and looking at his shirtless selfies, by her shady coworker, DJ, accepting a not-so-subtle wad of cash from a strange man with long graying hair, a scruffy beard to match, and a big beige trench coat. But this was really nothing new for DJ, who was always wheeling and dealing with one sketchy character or another. As long as he stayed out of her way, she couldn’t be bothered to interact with him. She rolled her eyes and went back to her scrolling and shoving forkfuls of ranch dressing soaked salad in her mouth.

That night, during their usual FaceTime session, Ben was both visibly nervous and elated to share that he’d be receiving the “Innovative Technology Award” from the International Society for Women’s Sexual Health and Wellness.

“Oh my God Ben, that's incredible!” Rey gushed, covering her mouth as she grinned widely.

This was such a huge deal. Ben had set out to change the world, one orgasm at a time, and now he was finally being recognized for it. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s the first time someone’s used micro-robotic technology to mimic human touch for a blended orgasm. I’m glad it’s getting recognized. Maybe I can finally apply for that research grant.” He grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair, still damp from his shower. “Anyway, sorry this is boring.”

Rey shook her head in disagreement. “Absolutely not Ben Solo. I love it when you talk nerdy to me,” she chided him endearingly. “Did you somehow forget that I’m also an engineer?” 

He laughed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I just meant me droning on and on,” he paused with a small, sly smile, as if enjoying the fact that Rey appreciated his geeky diatribes. “But anyway, I have a plus one for the ceremony and it’s uh, tomorrow actually. I know it’s short notice, and it's no big deal if you don’t want to come but um— ” he trailed off.  
  


Did he _want_ her to come? She studied his features, his brows raised, his eyes wide, but cautiously optimistic, as if he were bracing himself for an inevitable _no._

Maybe this was her chance. A grand gesture to show him exactly how she felt.

“Ben, I’d be honored to be your date.”

His whole face lit up. “Really?”

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear, hopefully making sure he knew just how much she meant it. She was also thrilled that he wanted to be seen at a public event with her, especially after the whole tabloid fiasco—that they still had not properly addressed. Maybe this was his way of addressing it. Of telling her and the rest of the world that he was in fact _off the market._

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Great! I’ll set you up with Charles. He’s my go-to groomer and they do women’s styling there too. It’s a pretty big event so I want you to get pampered okay?”

“Wow, Ben I don’t know what to say,” Rey blushed a bit at the thought of being Cinderella for a day. 

“Mitaka will pick you up, okay? And it’s black tie, so any nice dress you have that’s on the longer side. Anyway why am I telling you about fashion? Whatever you pick I know you’ll look gorgeous.” 

Rey didn’t have anything close to an appropriate dress for such a swanky event, but maybe Rose did. The last thing she wanted was Ben to go way overboard buying her a fancy designer gown that she would only wear once. She’d figure something out, she was resourceful like that. “I’m _very_ excited to see you in a tux,” she cooed, deflecting attention from her lack of sartorial options.

“I can’t believe I’m finally gonna see you tomorrow. Sorry I’m dragging you to this thing though, especially after being away so long. We don’t have to stay the whole time,” he added with an apologetic look. “Let’s just stay in bed all day Sunday to make up for it, okay? I’m not letting you out except for emergencies.”

Rey grinned from ear to ear. “Sounds like a plan,” she smirked. “And don’t be sorry! I’m excited. You deserve this, Ben. I can’t wait to celebrate with you.” She felt fit to burst from her affection for him. “You should be really, really proud of yourself. I know I am.”

  
The tips of his ears turned red where they peeked out from underneath his hair. “You being proud of me is more than enough,” he responded softly and ran his hand through his hair again. “I didn’t realize it was so late, I’m gonna crash okay?” He smiled sweetly and she wished she could jump through the phone and kiss him. “See you tomorrow, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Ben,” she responded, three little words nearly slipping out, more eager than ever to escape her lips.

++++

The next day, Saturday, Mitaka showed up right on time to whisk Rey off for her salon appointment. Unsure of how bougie the place would be (but it was Ben’s place, so of course it would be), she borrowed a cute top and skirt from Rose. She was a year older and her job at a corporate office lent itself to much nicer ensembles than Rey’s typical outfits of grease-stained coveralls over band t-shirts and leggings.

The pretty receptionist greeted her with a mimosa and had her sit at the station of a silver-haired, lean man named Charles, who was wearing skinny jeans and a gold lamé blazer. He promised to make her look “positively glamorous.” 

Her hair was shampooed and blow dried before being twisted into a delicate confection atop her head. While she was waiting to get her nails done next, she heard an older woman’s voice in the chair next to her. 

“So you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about.”

Rey swiveled to her right, to find a beautiful, regal woman in her fifties having her hair also arranged into a fancy updo, with intricate braids woven throughout. The woman tapped her stylist’s wrist as a sign to step away and they nodded and took their leave.

Was this woman a mafia boss or something? She did look sort of familiar, Rey thought. 

The elegant woman reached out a smooth hand just barely kissed by age, adorned with a large ornate gold ring with deep blue lapis stones. 

“Leia Organa,” she introduced herself.

Rey nearly disintegrated. 

_Senator Leia Organa._

_Ben’s mother._

Rey leaned over to shake her hand, speechless.

“You hungry?” she asked with a wry smile. “Join me for lunch,” she insisted before Rey could squeak out a response. 

Seeing the panic on Rey’s face, she quickly added, “After your nails of course. I’ll meet you out front when you’re done.” Her eyes crinkled kindly. Just like Ben’s.

“Yes, okay,” Rey managed to utter as the nail tech came to retrieve her and take her to the other side of the salon. “See you soon,” she called over her shoulder as she struggled to keep up with the tech leading the way.

_See you soon?_

_Pull it together Niima._

Her heart beating faster the minute, she shot a text over to Rose as the nail tech prepped the station.

  
  
  


Doing her best not to groan loudly with frustration at Rose’s attempt to empower her, so to speak, she startled as her phone buzzed with a text from Ben.

  
  


++++

  
Rey regarded her shiny french manicure and then took another look at her perfect chignon, steeling herself to go meet Leia out front, where a black town car was waiting at the curb 

The car door was open, waiting for her to climb in, strangely reminiscent of her first date with Ben, only far less sexy. 

She was actually meeting a _Senator_ , and as if that wasn’t already terrifying enough, she was also meeting Ben’s mother.

“Do you like barbecue, Rey? I hope so. I have a hankering for pulled pork.”

Rey settled in the seat next to Leia in the back and put her seatbelt on. “Sounds lovely,” she replied, though she felt too nervous to eat. 

Rey wished with her whole heart that Ben was here. It would have been better if it had been _his_ choice to introduce them. It would have meant something, the whole “I’m ready for you to meet my parents,” gesture. She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset about it. But he was busy with work anyway and she hated to stress him out even more than he already was. Poor guy was going straight from the airport to even _more_ work. 

Besides, who knew what would come of this. Maybe Leia just wanted to make sure Rey wasn’t a gold digger or a liability to her political image. Rey couldn’t blame her for being cautious. 

“So,” Rey started nervously.

Leia turned towards her. “Oh, honey, you look scared.” She chuckled, the acknowledgement making Rey huff out a laugh. Was she that obvious? “I know it’s strange that we’re meeting like this. But please don't take this the wrong way. He and I haven’t been close in a long time,” she admitted with a faraway look. 

“When I saw that paparazzi photo, I knew I had to meet you. My brother Luke is a PI and, no offense, but you weren’t all that hard to find. You might wanna check into that DJ guy you work with while you’re at it, actually.”

_Friggin’ DJ._

“Let me put you at ease. It’s been a long time since he’s dated anyone, at least that I’m aware of, given how private he is. I couldn’t help myself.”

_Maybe she wouldn’t have ever had a chance otherwise._

“So what exactly happened between you and him?” Rey interjected. Leia seemed like a no-nonsense woman. Might as well cut right to the chase. 

“Why did you feel like you had to meet me like this? Do you not speak to each other at all?”

Leia laughed softly, but it was tinged with sadness, and a little something like resigned acceptance. “Ben was always too damn smart for his own good. I was busy with politics and his dad, well, he didn’t know what to do with a kid like that. I was off saving the world and Han came along for the ride,” she recalled wistfully. “So, as you can imagine, Ben spent a lot of time at boarding schools or with nannies, and his machines of course. Always tinkering that kid.”

Rey folded her hands in her lap, these interesting tidbits of Ben’s childhood falling like feathers around her after a pillow fight. They were falling _way_ too fast for her to focus on any single one, but they settled around her just the same.

“Oh we’re here,” Leia remarked. “Let’s go, I’ll get you a big, stiff drink.”

Once they were seated, Leia continued recounting the drama of the Solo-Organa-Skywalker saga. It seemed like she had a lot to get off her chest, and Rey was thankful not to have to say all that much. Ben was such a closed book, she was greedy to know anything and everything about him, even if this was probably ill-advised—not to mention wildly inappropriate. 

But surely she couldn’t be blamed for being a little curious? 

“Cheers,” Leia offered her glass of Chardonnay up to Rey’s tumbler of vodka tonic. Stiff drink indeed. She squeezed her lime into her glass to cut the bite of the bitter alcohol, but was grateful for the liquid courage. As it seeped into her bones, she let herself be regaled by Leia’s recollection of Ben’s youth.

“Han, his father,” Leia took another sip. “He was always a bit of a scoundrel. He gave up being a pilot to support my political career and enjoyed being my trophy husband a bit _too_ much. A few party photos in the tabloids and a little gambling scandal was all it took for Ben to shake us off the second he turned eighteen. He considered the military like his uncle Luke, but decided to go his own way instead.”

Rey nodded, fascinated. She’d never heard these names: _Han, Luke_ . She had let Ben shrug off the ‘parents' talk, and she had appreciated when he’d done the same kindness for her. But she _did_ remember what he’d said about wanting to make his own way, apart from his family. 

It all made so much sense now.

“And of course, the sex toys, well. I couldn’t have that affecting my _image_ ,” she intoned sarcastically, the admission laced with regret. “So, unfortunately, I had to distance myself from him, for the election, and after of course.” 

Leia stared across the restaurant as if reliving the past as she recounted it. “Ben, of course, didn’t understand. He was always so passionate, that kid,” she chuckled. “You know,” she added, gesturing with her wine glass. “Women’s issues were my thing and he got that from me I guess. He just took it in a much more interesting direction than I could ever have anticipated. One I couldn’t follow, sadly, even though I respected the hell out of it. I’m really very proud of him.”

Rey had to say something. Clearly Leia felt guilty. Maybe there was a chance to repair what had happened. 

Maybe she could help.

“He’s getting an award, you know,” Rey asserted, a bit tipsy already. “Tonight actually. It’s why he sent me to get my hair done.”

“Huh,” Leia’s brow lifted in interest. “One of those sex toy award things? Yeah, he’s got a bunch of those.”

“No, no,” Rey retorted a bit more defensively than she meant to. “It’s an Innovative Technology Award from the International Society for Women’s Sexual Health and Wellness. For his micro-robotics...innovation,” she added, not quite willing to discuss blended orgasms with Ben’s mother. 

Leia’s brows raised with interest and looking impressed as she sipped her drink and nodded, finally speechless.

“You know,” Rey polished off her drink with a loud slurp of her straw. _That had gone fast._ “You should come.”

“Oh,” she laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t think he wants me there sweetie.”

“Oh, I think he would though,” Rey replied insistently, a little tipsy now, but clearer than ever in her resolve. “I think he needs to hear it from you,” she paused, noticing she had Leia’s full attention now. “That you’re proud of him. I think it would mean more than you could ever know.”

Rey had laid it all out, and now felt a bit spent. What time was it? Did Mitaka know where she was? 

_Shit._

“What’s wrong sweetie, you okay?”

“I just realized I should probably get going. I have no idea what I’m going to wear tonight and I should get to Nordstrom while I still can.” 

“Honey, I’ve got the perfect dress for you. Don’t you worry. I’ll have it sent over.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t.” 

Leia put her glass down and leaned across the table to take Rey’s hand. 

“Please,” she paused, looking at her with a silent plea in her eyes. “Put your address in my phone. It’ll be there in two hours.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Rey replied, tears forming. Gosh, when had she become so weepy? Lunch with Leia, learning more about Ben, and yes, the alcohol too, had really done a number on her. 

“Just say yes. And go ahead and text your driver so he doesn’t worry.” Even if she was a little bossy, she had such a kind and charming way about her. Ben was a lot more like his mother than he’d probably ever admit.

“Oh, he’s not my driver. I’m just a mechanic, and a student,” she rambled. “I mean, he’s Ben’s actually.”Rey had never presumed that Mitaka was _her_ personal chauffeur although he essentially was. She had never let herself really get used to his luxurious lifestyle. Who knew how long it would last, anyway?

Leia shook her head and laughed. “It’s so nice to meet you, Rey. You’re really something, you know that? I can see why he likes you so much.”

Rey blushed in response. “And I can see where he gets, well, a lot of his attributes from.” They both laughed knowingly over the shared object of their affection. “It’s been really good to meet you too, Senator. So you’ll come tonight? You’ll be there? I mean can you?”

  
  


“I can pull some strings to get in. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” she responded, her eyes sparkling. “And call me Leia.”


	19. Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Rey and Ben finally reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you's/acknowledgments at the end - just read it already!!!

Still tipsy from her liquid lunch with Senator—Ben’s mother,  _ Leia _ , Rey returned to her apartment (Mitaka having only given her a slight look of disapproval for disappearing on him) and started getting ready for the gala. No sooner than she had she twisted the cap off of her mascara tube, the doorbell rang.

It was a courier with a large black garment bag, just as Leia had promised. After signing for it, Rey carried the rather large, parcel to her room, laying it out gently on her bed. As she peeled the zipper down, tufts of wispy baby pink organza spilled forth like cotton candy, and the skirt melted into a darker purple ombre up towards the bodice. She reached into the top of the bag, removed the hanger and pulled out the delicate confection of a gown. She could now see that the sleeveless, high-necked bodice was composed of an intricate array of criss-crossed ribbons forming interconnected diamonds, leaving open spaces where, presumably, her bare skin would peek through. 

It was, in a word,  _ breathtaking _ . 

It was the most beautiful item of clothing Rey had ever placed her hands on and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with gratitude, along with an unfamiliar feeling of belonging. She didn’t grow up with a mom, period, let alone one that would let her borrow a family heirloom, much less a couture gown. Her heart panged at the thought of being someone’s  _ daughter _ . Or rather, someone’s daughter-in-law, maybe, someday. But that was far too much to comprehend right now. 

For now, she would just have to figure out how in the _hell_ to get this dress on.

“Rose! Can you come in here?”

  
  


++++

Mitaka returned exactly at 5:00 pm with Ben in tow this time, to whisk her off to the event. Ben was waiting outside the limo and she delighted in his shocked intake of breath as she emerged from the building, hair perfectly upswept, Rose’s Swarovski crystal earrings dangling from her lobes, and clad in her stunning borrowed dress (which somehow fit perfectly). 

  
  


He reached out his hand to take hers as she approached the car idling in front of her building. Bringing her hand to his lips, he bent forward and kissed the back of it, his lips lingering as his eyes locked onto hers. 

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart. That dress is—” he lowered her hand and swung their arms out to the side to take her in. “It’s perfect. Like it was made just for you.” 

She blushed and looked down at their joined hands, not believing her luck. She felt like a princess and there was no way in hell she was losing a shoe or letting her carriage turn into a pumpkin at midnight. For once, she wouldn’t be running away from her prince. 

This was for keeps.

“Thanks, a friend lent it to me,” she beamed, unwilling to spoil the surprise. She hoped deep in her heart he wouldn’t be too upset with her for keeping everything that had happened with his mother that day from him. She didn't know if Leia would even show, but she would absolutely come clean when they had a moment to themselves. For now, she didn't want to rattle his nerves or get his hopes up, just in case.

Ben gripped her hand anxiously as they sat in the back of the limo. She noticed him looking out the window as if searching for threats. Rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand, tracing the prominent veins there, she leaned forward to get his attention. “Hey, you okay?”

He glanced over at her and gave her a watery smile. “Just a bit nervous. I don’t really like being perceived.”

Rey chuckled, “That’s so hard to believe considering you’re practically a celebrity.”

Laughing along with her, he squeezed her hand and fixed her with a serious gaze. “I’m just glad I have you by my side.”

Rey’s heart nearly melted and began to pound, her vision tunneling so all she could see was him. Willing herself not to cry, she squeezed his hand back. 

“There’s no place else I’d rather be.”

Before the waterworks began to start in earnest, the limo stopped at the entrance to the red carpet. Now her heart was pounding for a different reason: it was time for her official public debut on Ben’s arm. An actual, bonafide step forward in their relationship, instead of just being caught by the paparazzi post-brunch. 

There was no turning back now. 

Mitaka opened the door on Ben’s side. “You ready?” Ben asked expectantly as he started to disembark.

She nodded, watching as he stepped out, and soon she was following close behind, careful to gather the miles of tulle pooled around her legs. The last thing she wanted was to fall flat on her face in front of hundreds—thousands?—of people.

Luckily, Ben was waiting with his arm outstretched, mostly blocking her from the bulb flashes as she shimmied across the seat, the one where they had first consummated their relationship, and dipped her perfectly polished toe into the outside world. He helped her stand and she smoothed her palm over one hip before gripping her clutch with the other, hard enough for her knuckles to whiten. 

“Let’s do this,” she uttered with feigned confidence when she saw the trepidation in his eyes. He made her want to be braver than she actually was, made her want to be brave for him 

He smiled a little wider at her words then placed his hand on her lower back to guide her forward as Mitaka closed the door behind them and then swiftly drove away. 

To say that the scene before her was overwhelming would be the understatement of the century.

Rey could hardly see three feet in front of her with all the flashes going off. Tons of photos were being taken of them, from hundreds of angles no less, and would soon be out in the world and splashed across newspaper pages and who knows how many websites and social media channels.

He may not have acknowledged their little foray into the tabloid world, but this was a hell of a way to make up for it. Rose was right. He  _ was _ showing her, she just had to open her eyes and see it.

They were together, and now the whole world knew. 

And he  _ wanted _ the whole world to know.

Her heart was pounding in earnest by the time they reached the step-and-repeat, where they would pose and Ben would get several microphones shoved in his face by local media outlets. 

“Ben who’s your friend?” she heard a pap shout, but everything was too loud for her to hear Ben’s response, mumbled in the photographer’s direction. 

As he answered question after question, she felt him cling to her waist for dear life, his palm heavy and warm on her back where the dress opened up, exposing her tattoo that he loved so much. His thumb traced the nubs of her spine over the words “so are you,” as if he were using her to soothe himself. 

Having never been with him in one of these situations, she had always taken for granted that it was easy for him. That a rich, beautiful man like him would love the spotlight, crave it even. Seeing him so vulnerable endeared him to her even more, not to mention the fact that she was honored to be the source of his comfort in this moment.

In the blink of an eye, they were in the ballroom, replete with large round tables adorned with sky-high, over the top flower arrangements and glittering votive candles. There was a huge stage in the front of the room lit up like a concert with a podium and large video screens. 

Just as the program was starting, an usher escorted them to their table, which they shared with a few of the other award recipients, most of whom were already seated. 

Ben clung to her hand under the tablecloth and they gave each other little squeezes without pulling their attention from the speakers or the triumphant video montages shown before each award. It all passed by in a blur, along with the simple meal of Chicken Francese and molten lava cakes that were served by fastidious servers like clockwork throughout the ceremony. Rey took tiny bites, terrified to let even one molecule of food touch her beautiful borrowed dress.. All in all, it passed like a beautiful dream. 

Periodically, her eyes swept the room, wondering if and when Leia would appear. Would she simply arrive at their table as a surprise? Watch quietly from afar and slip out unnoticed? Rey sipped at her water and some of the sparkling wine that was offered on the table to calm her nerves. As the hour grew later, she wondered if Leia was coming at all. 

Rey and Ben both snapped to attention when a familiar looking woman with a crown of intricate silver braids marched confidently across the stage in a gorgeous deep blue gown. She had the bearing of a queen, or a general, or some combination of the two. 

_ Leia. _

“Oh fuck,” Ben blanched, his voice suddenly too loud when the music ground to a halt as Leia took the podium.

Rey’s heart jumped into her throat. She thought Leia would drop by, not steal the whole damned show. It seemed fitting, given how she’d ambushed Rey earlier in the day. The woman knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. 

“It’ll be okay,” Rey said, soothing him as much as herself. She grasped his forearm while he held on to his own knees for dear life. 

He looked positively terrified. She kind of was too.

Ben glanced over at her, appearing many years younger, as if the sight of his mother had turned him into a kid again. “Rey, sweetheart, no offense, but how would you know? I haven’t talked to her in ten years.”

Rey opened her mouth to respond, but Leia began speaking, silencing them both and stealing their attention. 

“The next award goes to a very special young man,” Leia started, searching the audience with her eyes, but maintaining her stately composure.

“My son.”

The audience erupted in quiet murmurs and a few “awws.” 

“Benjamin Solo is a remarkable young man who has dedicated his career to making women’s—well everyone’s— lives better. He envisions a world where women’s voices, needs, and experiences are not only heard, but valued. We haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I’ve always admired his passion, his work ethic, and his sheer determination.” 

Leia looked down at the podium, the showmanship fading for a barely perceptible moment as she composed herself. When she looked back at the audience, her eyes were glistening. 

“But my greatest regret in life is not telling him how proud I am of him,” she spoke, her voice cracking just a tiny bit. “For all that he’s done, and all that he will continue to do, throughout his illustrious, groundbreaking career.”

Leia turned, finally spotting Ben in the audience. 

“So I’m telling him now.” 

Ben sat rapt, absolutely stunned, and Rey could see his eyes glimmering at the corners as he swallowed heavily and gripped her hand. 

“Ben. My son. I’m so  _ deeply _ proud of you. Not just because you’ve built an incredibly successful business, or pioneered the next generation of fancy vibrators,” she laughed a bit and the audience joined her, including Ben, to Rey’s relief. 

When the laughter died down, she continued, “I’m proud of you because of  _ who _ you are. Your intelligence, your dedication, and most of all your  _ heart _ . Every parent dreams that their kid will turn out even  _ half _ as successful as you have,” she paused for effect. “But all any parent should want is for their child to do what they love, and to be happy,” she smiled. 

Rey wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. This was everything she could have hoped for him. For Leia too.

“So, Ben. I am  _ so _ damn proud of you for doing what you love. You deserve not only this award, but all the good you put into the world as well. You’ve earned it kid.” 

A stage hand placed the award trophy in Leia’s hand and another PA with a headset and clipboard tapped Ben’s shoulder to urge him to walk to the stage to accept it. He gave Rey a nervous glance over his shoulder before turning and rushing to the stage, his long, limber legs carrying him swiftly to the front of the room. Rey let out a huge breath, not even realizing she had been holding it in, and clapped along with everyone else. 

Her heart swelled with a mix of pride and joy for this moment. One that Ben truly deserved, for so many reasons. 

Ben accepted the trophy and kissed Leia’s cheek, mouthing the words “Hey, Mom.” She pulled his large frame down to hug her tiny one, and without hesitation, he wrapped his big strong arms around his mother. 

Leia pressed both her palms to his cheek and they shared a few more words just between the two of them. 

“Wow,” he finally spoke into the microphone while staring at the shiny object in his hands, a small gold replica of _ Venus of Samothrace.  _ Rey recognized it from one of her mandatory Art History electives: a famous statue that resided at the Louvre in Paris based on the Nike, Goddess of Victory.

Maybe she and Ben could go there together. Her heart warmed at the thought of all they could do in that magic  _ someday. _

“When I founded First Order Atelier, I was on a mission. I felt like I had something to prove, and I was determined to forge my own path,” he shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe he was actually giving a speech. Rey was riveted to the spot as she watched him speak confidently and assuredly, almost as if he’d practiced it. Knowing her over eager nerd, he probably did. She leaned forward in her seat, concentrating on hearing and absorbing every single word.

“I did it alone, even though, looking back, maybe I didn’t always have to.” His eyes laser focused on Rey as he spoke, and it made her whole body tingle. 

“Sometimes it takes someone truly special believing in you to make you realize what you’re really capable of. Since I met that beautiful woman right over there,” he gestured towards Rey making her jaw drop in shock as hundreds of heads turned in her direction. She clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her surprised squeak.

“My life has only gotten better. Because of her, I realized I don’t have to prove anything. She just accepts me for who I am, and supports me, without expecting anything in return,” he stared down at the trophy, dwarfed in his ample hands and returned his eyes to the audience. 

“And she always surprises me. With her feistiness, and her bravery. With how she isn’t afraid to ask for what she wants. But tonight, she surprised me even more by realizing exactly what I needed and helped to make it happen.” 

Her hands toyed nervously with her cloth napkin under the table where no one could see. She was like a duck floating on a pond, unmoving on the surface, but underneath, all frantic movement and urgency. Fighting back the urge to cry, she watched him as he poured his heart out onstage. He turned toward Leia who nodded and smiled sagely, before turning back to face her. 

“I love you, Rey Niima.”

Rey used her napkin to dab delicately at the corner of her eyes to catch the few tears that escaped. 

It was almost too good to be true. 

She had never felt less alone.

Ben hugged Leia again and then was ushered off the side of the stage to return to their table, Leia following closely behind. 

_ So that’s who one of the empty chairs at their table was for.  _

_ Well played, Leia. _

Ben took his seat next to Rey and leaned over to kiss her, his hand cupping her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I hope that was okay,” he whispered, as Leia sat down on the other side of Ben. 

Rey sniffled a little and laughed. “It was perfect,” she beamed. “I love you, too.”

He pulled back and squeezed her hand and he looked like the luckiest and most happy man that had ever set foot on Earth. 

An older gentleman in a slightly rumpled tux holding a bottle of Patron approached the table and clapped Ben on the back. “Proud of you kid, good to see you,” he remarked, slurring his words a bit.

“Chewie hooked me up, Princess,” he crowed triumphantly as he clumsily pulled his chair backwards and set the bottle down next to his untouched dessert. 

“Hell yeah, lava cake! My favorite!” he exclaimed before setting his eyes on Rey. “Hello there, sweetheart, thanks for being here for Ben.”

Rey startled at the surprising sweetness of the inebriated man, a tad confused as to why he was sitting down with them and why he was talking to all of them so casually. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Ben sighed, but with the kind of loving frustration only a son could have for his charming, yet slightly embarrassing father.

“Nice to meet you,” Rey offered, already a bit too fond of the man. She could see why Leia put up with him. He was the silver fox version of Ben and his smile was completely disarming. 

_ Scoundrel, indeed. _

“So Ben, what do you think of Grandma Padme’s dress?” Leia asked, nodding in Rey’s direction. “She was a real fashion trailblazer back then. Very scandalous when she went out in that one. Ben’s not the only one in the family to make it to PageSixSix, you know,” she chuckled heartily.

“You—” he glanced quickly from his mother to Rey, his brow furrowed in confusion. “How?”

Leia chuckled and Rey grinned sheepishly. 

“I’ll explain after we have some of this tequila.” She glanced over at Han disapprovingly. “Come on, Han, you couldn’t at least get us some shot glasses and limes?” 

“Sorry, your _Worshipfulness_ ,” he retorted, somehow sounding both sarcastic and loving at the same time. “Be back in no time.”

The evening passed with tipsy laughter and tales of Ben sitting in the co-pilot’s seat with his dad and Ben sleeping on the sofa in Leia’s campaign office to keep her company on election night. There were a few tense moments here and there when his parents would mention things he wasn’t a part of during the last decade, but Rey would simply squeeze his hand reassuringly under the table and he would instantly relax and squeeze her back.

Rey felt so warm all over, and not just because of the tequila. 

She felt like she was home.

++++

Still bubbling with the remnants of their tequila haze, Ben helped Rey into the back of the limo, following quickly behind and letting out a playful growl as he tackled her onto the long bench at the back of the car. 

_ Their bench. _

Rey giggled and pretended to slap him away until his lips met her neck followed by sloppy sweeps of his tongue over her earlobe. 

“Ben,” she gasped breathlessly. “The dress!”

“Oh, sorry,” he replied, chagrinned, backing up onto his heels and helping her right herself. 

  
  


Once they both stopped panting and she had satisfactorily flattened the voluminous skirt around her, she swept back the loose tendrils that had escaped her updo. 

  
  


“Good thing Rose packed you a bag,” he grinned from ear to ear like a goofball and directed her towards the overstuffed duffel on the other side of the cabin. 

Rey laughed hysterically imagining how many sex toys and lingerie sets had been crammed into her bag by her well-meaning BFF. 

“So I guess I can take this off then?” she raised one eyebrow suggestively as Ben pressed his lips together and nodded enthusiastically. 

She turned around and peered at him over her shoulder, biting her lip. “So what are you waiting for?” 

He scrambled to reach for the delicate hook and eye enclosure at her neck, in a reverse dream of earlier that day when Rose had helped her put it on.

Once the dress had been fully secured, Rose had backed away to admire her handiwork, declaring Rey “an absolute vision,” adding with gusto, “He’s gonna nut the second he sees you.”

His booze addled fingers were slightly less sure, but still swift as he unhooked the collar and parted the fabric with his hands, sweeping it over her shoulders, raising goosebumps across her entire body. His lips met the back of her neck and trailed down her spine, his tongue tracing flower petals and scripted words along the way. 

_Life is tough darling, but so are you._

He leaned back, running a single finger down the length of her tattoo, and she took the initiative to slide her arms out of the bodice and shimmy the skirt down over her hips. Ben helped gather the voluminous gown and laid it across the opposite bench where the garment bag was strategically placed. 

Rey felt overwhelming relief at having the dreamy, perfect gown off of her body at last, proud of having preserved its pristine beauty throughout the entire evening. 

She, however, hoped to be  _ anything  _ but pristine by the end of their limo ride. 

“Look at you,” he marveled as he turned around, eyes wide with lust as she leaned back on the bench, now clad only in a lacy pink thong, her legs pressed together, knees to the side like a mermaid sunning on a rock in the surf. She still wore her strappy, silver high heels that showed off her whisper-pink toenails.

She crooked a finger to beckon him forward to join her on the bench. He approached on all fours, placing a tender kiss on her knee.

“Nuh uh, nope,” she teased him, patting the leather seat beside her. “Get up here. Tonight is about  _ you. _ ”

“Just let me get you warmed up,” he pleaded, trying to nuzzle her legs apart with his nose, peppering her skin with wet kisses. It took a significant amount of resolve to stand firm. 

“Ben, believe me, I'm plenty warmed up already. Let me do something for you for once. You deserve it.”

He stiffened, straightening up a little to sit up on his knees and look right at her. “What did you say?”

“I said,” her voice lowered seductively as she leaned forward to bend her finger under his chin. “You deserve to feel good.”

He shuddered, his eyes hooding as he gazed down at her lips before licking his own. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, her lips already pressed to his. He climbed up to the bench beside her, his fingers enclosing the back of her neck and his other reaching for her now completely bare waist. 

Before he could take advantage and pull her onto his lap, she darted to the floor, spreading his thighs apart and wedging herself between them. 

“Nice try, Solo,” she giggled, fiddling furiously with his belt, her head still swimming despite her buzz having already begun to fade.

She swatted his hand away as he tried to help her, fixing him with a stern glare before her face burst into a brilliant smile. 

He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants and boxers down to his thighs and she immediately grasped his hardened length in her palm. She looked up at him while she took him into her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue before flicking it over his hole, tasting his arousal and eliciting a deep, open-mouthed groan from him as he clenched his fists at his sides. 

“Good boy,” she praised, as he resisted wefting his hands in her hair. He seemed to enjoy having her turn the tables on him, and he grinned with satisfaction as she took the lead. 

She licked a hot ribbon up the underside, teasing the bulging vein there before taking his whole length deep in her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little. 

She’d have to work on that. 

She couldn’t believe this was her first time giving him  _ unreciprocated  _ oral. He’d never given her a chance to service him this way unless he’d already done it to her. 

It was a rush.

“What do you need from me right now, Ben?” she asked breathily between ardent licks to his shaft and the underside of his head.    
  


“Need you. Need to fuck you,” he groaned. 

“No, what do you really need?” she urged him, giving him languorous, spit-laden strokes with her hand. "Don’t worry about what I want. What do  _ you  _ want? Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

She cleverly used his very own words on him, from their very first night together. His eyes widened in recognition before a devilish grin spread across his face, her hand still milking him methodically, keeping his erection going strong.

“Use one of your toys on me,” he spat out, biting his lip. “I wanna. I wanna know how it feels.”

“Shit, that’s kinda hot,” she exhaled. It was one thing to feel like he needed to use his toys on her when he alone was more than enough. It was another for him to put the power of micro-robotics in  _ her  _ capable hands.

She released him gently before crawling over to her duffle bag and unzipping the top, which was nearly bursting with the stuff that Rose had so thoughtfully, and aggressively, packed for her. Sure enough, she found the Kyber Wand, the simple vibrator he had used on her clit the night he mercilessly edged her when she was strapped helplessly to his bed.

Finally she’d get her sweet, sweet, sexy revenge.

“I guess we can get more specific when we get back to your place,” she purred, holding the wand up for his inspection. He nodded. 

She crawled back towards him, pausing when they hit a bump in the road, and laughed quietly to herself as she imagined Mitaka being instructed to take the long way home, the one with the most traffic. 

Kneeling before him again, she depressed the button and grabbed him with one hand and gently pressed the vibrating bulb to the base of his cock with the other.

He jumped and grunted deeply. 

“Too much?” she asked, genuinely curious.

He shook his head no. “Keep going, it’s good,” he assured her even as he gritted his teeth. 

She rubbed his thigh lovingly. “Just relax, let me take care of you,” she insisted, gliding her palm up and down one bare thigh while she teased the other with the wand, still on the lowest setting. “I’ll go slow this time.”

She worked it closer and then further away, her hand and the wand working in tandem up towards his center as his cock bobbed expectantly from his squirming. 

“You like that?” she grinned as he nodded. “You want more?”

“Yes,” he nodded again, clenching his fists. 

“Are you asking? Or begging?” she teased him, just like he had done to her.

He let out a low, knowing chuckle, a lopsided smile on his face. “Definitely begging,” he declared. 

She fixed him with a sultry glare, leaning forward to grasp him once more and take him in her mouth, slowly pressing the vibrator to the base of his shaft. Her mouth and the toy worked in tandem both slipping up and down, making him whine like a frantic animal. 

“You can touch me,” she offered between long, luxurious sucks that let him hit the back of her throat. 

He wove his fingers through her hair, loosening her bun despite the plethora of bobby pins concealed there and promptly moved to grasp her shoulder, kneading it desperately as he writhed underneath her. 

She drooled heavily along his length and her throat elicited exaggerated gagging sounds as she breathed through her nose to take all of his massive length in her mouth. As she came up for air, she pressed the head of the wand to the base of his cock again, letting it rest on his balls this time.

“Fuck!” he cried out, his fingers digging into her shoulder. 

“Feel good?” she inquired, holding it steady as she returned to sucking him off. 

“S’good. Fuck baby. Yes,” he spurred her on. “Gonna come.”

With that she pulled away both the toy and her mouth. 

His eyes popped open in surprise and he looked at her like she had stolen his candy. 

“Rey, why?”

She licked the tip of the Kyber wand and reveled in how it vibrated against her tongue and suddenly had an idea.

“Just giving you a tiny little taste of your own medicine,” she grinned mischievously.

“Ah, of course,” he smiled and promptly switched to a pleading look. “Please Rey? Please don’t stop. I’m sorry. So fucking sorry baby please.”

She laughed teasingly and grasped his shaft. “Well, it is your special night. Consider us even,” she offered, sliding her fist along his length once more. His shoulders dropped in relief as he leaned back on the leather seat and closed his eyes. 

“Thank you, sweetheart,  _ fuck,”  _ he moaned as she took him in her mouth again. 

This time, she pressed the wand to the side of her cheek where the head of his cock bulged out as she turned her head. 

“Jesus Christ that feels fucking good,” he grunted, his hips canting up desperately. 

She hummed as she took him deeper and teased his balls with the vibe again, rolling it along the soft, pliant surface of them, lower and lower until he clamped his legs together. 

“What are you doing?” he asked playfully, but made no move to push the toy away. 

“Just trust me.” 

_ And Rose’s _t_ hings you should try on your man tonight quiz. _

Her result had been ‘Taint no shame in it’ and she had been waiting for the moment she could finally try it on him.

She lifted his balls with one hand and pressed the vibrator firmly to the sensitive area right beneath. 

“Holy shit, Rey!” he shouted, curling forward. But she was relentless, licking up and around his balls and back up to his head, swirling her tongue around the tip mercilessly and sucking him down as she pressed harder. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he stammered.

She leaned back to wipe her mouth and switched the toy off, tossing it to the side where it landed on the bench and rolled into the crease of the seat. She quickly turned around on all fours and looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Go ahead, Ben.”

“Oh shit baby, yes.” He shifted himself forward, taking himself in his hand to complete the job, and in no time was painting her tattoo with hot ropes of cum. She let out a moan as his spend hit her in spurts and he grunted his release, her pussy pulsing with anticipation for the night ahead.

She savored the moment, the slow strokes of his fingers as he swiped them through his mess and spread it along her spine, finally at long last, marking her as his. 

“Good?” she asked innocently, turning around, as if he hadn’t nearly levitated off his seat as he came.

He leaned back against the leather, exhaling forcefully, his temples beaded with sweat and his hair in his eyes, looking utterly debauched. His lips were pink and puffy and she felt like the most powerful woman in the world. 

“Jesus fuck, Rey,” he declared, blowing out another breath and swiping his hand through his hair. “I’ve never come that hard in my entire life.”

She couldn’t help but feel proud as he gestured for her to sit in his lap, not seeming to mind the fact that her entire back was covered in cum, and she made a mental note to encourage him to tip his dry cleaner. A lot. 

As his arms curled around her, she sat sidesaddle, careful to avoid his sensitive member and nuzzled her face into his chest. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

“You’re welcome,” she teased. “You deserve it Ben,” she reassured him. 

“If you say so, baby,” he replied, self-deprecating as usual.

She peered up at him and curled a wayward section of hair behind his adorably oversized ear. “Don’t do that,” she gently admonished him..

“Don’t do what?” he responded, seemingly confused.

She gently slapped his shoulder. “That thing where you downplay yourself. Act like you’re not the most incredible man ever.”

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled. “Go on, then.”

“You’re the most handsome—.”

_ Kiss _

“Generous—”

_ Kiss _

“ _ Sexy _ —”

_ Kiss _

“Kind—”

“Okay, okay I get it,” he chuckled, pressing his nose to her temple and breathing her in.

“You deserve to feel good, just like you told me,” she insisted. “You deserve all the good you put into the world. Just like your mom told you. And now  _ I’m _ telling you _ , _ ” she continued, taking in a slightly nervous breath. “That you deserve to feel loved.”

He looked down at where he circled the pad of his index finger on her shoulder before meeting her eyes again and smiling. “Well I do,” he confirmed with another kiss. “Feel loved, specifically by you.”

She kissed him once more before resting her head in the crook of his shoulder until Ben tapped a small button in the ceiling console to indicate to Mitaka that it was time to head home to Ben’s loft. Ben was quiet and sated as he stroked her thigh where it crossed his lap, and Rey was happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life. 

++++   
  


By the time they arrived, Rey was wiped clean (Rose really did think of everything), dressed in a sensible t-shirt and leggings and a pair of knockoff Uggs, grateful that her best friend knew her well enough to pack those for her. Mitaka dropped them off and Ben carried her duffel bag for her as they held hands in the elevator to the top floor of the First Order Atelier building, where Ben lived. 

As they reached the door to his loft, he pulled out a single key with an FOA branded key fob attached. Instead of positioning in front of the lock, he handed it to Rey. 

“What’s this?” she asked curiously, gazing up at him. He had a ridiculous grin on his face. 

“It’s yours.”   
  


“What do you mean, I don’t have a key to your—”

_ Oh. _

“Oh,” she startled, looking from the key in his hand to his face and back to his hand. 

“I think it’s time you had a key, right? I mean, no pressure, we don’t have to have the ‘moving in’ conversation yet. I mean, unless you want to,” he stammered. “I-I just want you to feel like you belong here. Because you do,” he recovered, crooking a finger on her chin so she would look him in the eye. “You belong with me.”

Tears threatened to spill from her lashes, but she blinked them away, instead grabbing the key from him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you, Ben,” was all she could say, lest she dissolve into sobs. 

Having not had the best childhood as a foster kid, the best thing that had ever happened to her was having her own room at her place with Rose. Now, Ben was trusting her with a key to his place, and basically just asked her to move in with him, if she wanted to. He couldn’t possibly know how much that meant to her, but she was sure going to show him tonight, and every day forward that they had together.

Once inside, he showed her the half of the closet he had cleared (that afternoon!) for her things and the two drawers she could use. If she wanted, no pressure. There were flowers waiting, even though he was the one they were celebrating. 

They took their time undressing each other and took a long shower. Ben massaged the shampoo into her tender scalp, which felt like heaven after a day of bobby pins digging into it. 

Immediately after, they fell into his big, soft bed in their towels and he folded her into his arms, letting her rest her head on his bicep, and pulling her close with the other. They laid together for a moment, face to face, just breathing as the water droplets from the shower evaporated from their skin. 

Ben scratched gentle circles over her back as she pressed her cheek to his chest, her body flush against his.

“That was pretty incredible what you pulled off tonight,” he reflected. 

She snorted. “Well, it was _half_ my idea. Your mother is a force of nature though. I was just along for the ride.”

“No,” he disagreed. “She never would have done that on her own,” he added with a soft laugh. 

“Okay, so maybe I had a little influence,” she conceded. “I was nervous so I just ran with it. She’s very intimidating, you know.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, well, that’s Mom. But you can definitely hold your own. And she likes you,” he assured her, stroking her wet strands with his fingers. “She told me when you were at the bar with Han. She said she couldn’t believe I found a woman even stronger than her, and that I was an idiot if I ever let you go.”

“That sounds like your mom,” Rey laughed in return. “Good thing you’re one of the smartest people I know.”

He kissed her forehead. “We have that in common, sweetheart.”

“I was so anxious you’d be mad that we surprised you. I know how nervous you were.” She fiddled with the edge of the towel at his waist. “I’m so glad it worked out.”

“It was definitely a shock, Rey. But the second my mom took that stage, and said what she said, it was like the last piece finally fell into place. You, my company, the award, and then my parents. We still have a lot to work out. But it’s a start. I’m grateful that it happened.”

“It was good for me too, you know,” she leaned back so he could see her face. “To hear you say those things out loud, in front of everyone. When you didn’t say anything about the PageSixSix photo, I got scared.”

He tensed up and grasped her upper arm. “What? Why would you be scared? I mean,  _ I  _ was scared, that’s why I sent my security team, obviously.”

“No, not about the safety stuff. Just. That’s all you seemed to care about, not the fact that the whole world saw us together. It just made me realize I didn’t know where we were going, or if you wanted me the way I wanted you. It seems stupid now, but I guess I just really needed to hear you say it.”

“Oh, Rey,” he crooned. “I'm so sorry I didn’t pick up on that. I was so stressed with the trip and everything, and worried about you. I feel terrible.”

“No, no, I don’t want you to feel bad at all. That’s why I didn’t bring it up. I figured when I was finished with my classes, and you came back that we would talk.”

He laughed a bit. “And then you single handedly reunited my family and got me to confess my love for you on a national stage with hundreds of people watching?’

She giggled and slapped his chest. “Yes, all according to my plan.”

“Rey, I’ll say how I feel about you every day from now on,” he reassured her, clutching her face in his hand and pressing a firm kiss to her lips. “I love you, Rey. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. So much. And I'm going to show you how much you deserve. How amazing you are. Everyday,” her voice cracked at the last word. 

The happy, relieved tears she’d been holding in all day finally streamed in ribbons down her cheeks as his lips met hers, with purpose this time, his tongue parting her lips. 

“Yeah, you wanna show me?” he urged her as both of their towels fell away from their bodies until they were skin to skin. 

“I do,” she replied, sniffling a bit but growing breathless as he kneaded her ass and hooked her leg over his waist, drawing them closer together. 

“Well, first at least let me make you come. You have no idea how hard it was not to fuck the shit out of you back there in the limo.”

“You did so well, Ben,” she praised as he laid hot wet kisses along the length of her throat and his erection pressed persistently into her abdomen.

He rolled on top of her suddenly, pinning her under his large mass and then moved to reach toward the bedside table. But before he could pull the drawer open and grab one of his trusty toys, she grabbed his wrist. 

“Wait.”

“Do you think we can do it, just like this?” Rey asked tentatively. “Would you like that?”

“At least let me go down on you first,” he offered.   
  


“No, I want this time to be about both of us. I want to come with you. At the same time.”

“Jesus, sweetheart. Okay, I think I can get on board with that.”

She grabbed his hand to press it to her center. A single thick finger parted her slick seam, drawing groans from them both. 

“See, I don’t need anything, Ben,” she reassured him as he felt how wet she was for him. “Just you.”

His lips crashed into hers as he gripped her hip and pulled her closer. She reached down to palm his considerable length and stroke him softly. Canting her hips up a bit and resting her heel on the bed, she guided him to her entrance, whimpering softly as he helped her along with a thrust of his own. When he filled her, slowly, so slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, she whined loudly, marveling at how every time he pressed inside her it felt like the first time. The way he split her open, the way every inch of him filled her just right. It was perfect.

He made love to her, palms pressing into the bed on either side of her as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She traced his eyebrows with delicate fingertips, studying every angle and mole on his beautiful face. 

“Feels so good, Ben.”

“Just me?”

“Just you.”

He reached down to thumb at her clit as he neared his own peak, his hip movements growing erratic and sloppy and his breath quickening. 

“Can you come for me baby? I’m so close.”

  
She nodded. “Me too, don’t stop, please.”

“Fuck, Rey. You feel so fucking perfect.”

“I love you,” she whispered, overcome with fullness, slightly crushed under his weight as he filled her again and again. “I love you, I love you, I love, you.”

“I love you, fuck,” he grunted out. 

“I'm coming!” she shouted as his nimble thumb worked her up to the peak of ecstasy. “Fuck, Ben, don’t stop!”

“I won’t. I’ll never stop. Come on my cock, please baby.”

She came with a shout as her whole body convulsed around him, his deep guttural groan joining her resultant whimpers as he erupted inside her. He kept pumping his hips throughout, as if he could possibly get any deeper. As if he never wanted to leave the hot, wet paradise between her thighs.

As he collapsed on top of her, he kissed her with the force of all of his love, and she kissed him back with a life’s worth of longing for connection. 

They would never be alone again.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short, sweet fun twitter fic. Ha! 
> 
> Just in case you were distracted by the pretty pictures I made, here are the thank you's and acknowledgment for everyone who helped & supported me throughout the epic journey of this, six months in total!
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this journey with me!  
> 
> 
> **SPOILERS FOR VIDEO:**
> 
> Video Photo Captions:
> 
> Kaydel and Tallie, warring YouTubers, decided they were more influential as a team (so they got married).
> 
> Jannah took home the TONY for best actress. She'll be directing her first film next year.
> 
> Poe Dameron, the renowned perfumier and founder of House of Dameron Fragrances, just snagged a collaboration with Lady Gaga. Don't call, don't text. 
> 
> Gwen Phasma and Finn Storm won the Pulitzer Prize for Investigative Journalism, for their exposé on popular radio host Bazine Netal's underground Instagram ring, turning the influencer industry on its head.
> 
> Ben’s groomer, Charles, got his own salon reality show. He said he’ll try to fit Ben in as soon as he can. 
> 
> Inspired by Rey, Leia and Han opened the Skywalker STEM Academy. Han might teach aviation, maybe. 
> 
> Rose and Hux, now a blissfully married Manhattan power couple, just opened the first high-end luxury cat cafe in the city.  
> Millicent thinks it's just okay. 
> 
> Mitaka won his second Daytona 500.  
> What, you didn't know?
> 
> Rey graduated summa cum laude from Chandrila University. Ben cheered the loudest.
> 
> Of course they went to Paris. It’s Ben. Come on. 
> 
> First Order Atelier continues to bring in rave reviews. 
> 
> In a turn of events that will shock absolutely no one, these two plan to live ridiculously, happily ever after.  
>    
> **CREDITS: FIRST ORDER ATELIER**
> 
> Director & Executive Producer  
> InfiniteGalaxies
> 
> Writer  
> InfiniteGalaxies
> 
> Script Supervisor and Editor  
> SunshineDaysies
> 
> Script Editor  
> Trashpile11
> 
> Video Editing  
> UnitedGalaxies
> 
> Sound Editing  
> InfiniteGalaxies  
> UnitedGalaxies
> 
> Graphic Design  
> InfiniteGalaxies
> 
> Cast of Good Morning Gloria  
> HouseholdReylo  
> ElegyGoldsmith  
> HighLadySolo  
> Ev3rMichelle  
> Anonymous sexy voice man
> 
> Special Thanks  
> Ceciliasheplin  
> Reylodirtycrumbs  
> reylologist  
> alantieislander  
> temo_gemo  
> MAC2311  
> reylohirrim  
> duelingaxis  
> beccastanz  
> Ate_Lala_  
> UHadMeAt_Reylo  
> @BeeBeeReads  
> Nerd_Leoa  
> BuffatJunkie  
> MrsAndieBex  
> cdnelson  
> dindjaddy  
> Jenofthemidwest  
> RianJohnson  
> ReylOlds  
> The rest of the rats  
> Twitter  
> Canva  
> Discord  
> Archive of Our Own  
> Fix-it fics  
> That one fic that awakened something in you  
> The kink(s) you didn’t know you had  
> Over 25,000 fics and counting  
> Your 400 open browser tabs  
> Your 153 Bookmarks  
> Your 43 pages of Marked for Later  
> You’ve already left kudos here  
> No, seriously stop trying to leave kudos  
> A comment is always appreciated  
> When you swore you wouldn’t start another WIP  
> Opening another google doc  
> Being bullied into another WIP  
> Or more chapters  
> When the timeline is extra horny  
> When the group chat is lit  
> The great Adam Content Drought of 2021  
> John Oliver, taking one for the team  
> Kylo Ren’s tiddies
> 
> Reylo?  
> Reylo
> 
> **References**
> 
>   * [Grandma Padme's Dress (3rd photo set)](https://www.hassidriss.com/ss19-ashes)
>   * [The Goddess Nike](https://www.britannica.com/topic/Nike-Greek-goddess)
> 


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Rey Gets Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338) (Non-con, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
